Bokura no Yakusoku
by Arleinz Kyousuke
Summary: Naruto menjalani hari pertamanya di SMA, namun berbagai kesialan menghampirinya yang menuntunnya bertemu dengan seseorang yang mengingatkannya pada masa lalunya. Siapa sebenarnya orang itu? Dan apa pula hubungannya dengan masa lalu Naruto? Romance/Friendship/AU/OOC
1. Chapter 1

**~DISCLAIMER~**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Arleinz Kyousuke**

 **Romance, Friendship, AU, OOC**

 **Rated T**

 **Happy Reading...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Janji ya, kita akan bertemu lagi disini suatu hari nanti._

 _"Ya, tenang saja, hahaha."_

 _"Baaka..Jangan tertawa disaat seperti ini, tahu!"_

 _"Hahaha, gomen... Tenang saja aku tidak akan lupa"_

 _"Janji?"_

 _"Janji!"_.

.

.

.

.

Kriiingggg... Suara alarm membangunkan Naruto. Rambut kuning warisan ayahnya nampak acak-acakan dan tempat tidurnya jauh dari kesan rapi. Dari matanya yang masih setengah terpejam, mengisyaratkan bahwa pemuda ini masih sangat mengantuk. Namun tampaknya alarm tidak berhasil membuat mata _Sapphire_ nya terbuka sepenuhnya, alhasil ia mematikan alarmnya dan kembali berbaring di ranjangnya yang empuk. Namun, tiba-tiba suara menggelegar terdengar dari luar kamarnya...

"NAA...RUU...TOOOOO!"

Pemuda itu terhenyak mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya itu. Mendadak, ia merasakan aura negatif muncul dari luar kamarnya. Benar saja, tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya dibuka dengan paksa dari luar, dan muncullah sesosok makhluk, tepatnya wanita yang sangat dikenalnya dengan rambut merah panjangnya yang sudah berdiri...

"NA..RUU..TOO! Lihat sudah jam berapa ini? Cepat banguunnn!, teriak wanita itu sambil menjewer telinga Naruto.

"Aahh.. _Ittai-ttebayo_! _Kaa-chan,_ sudah cukup. Iya-iya aku bangun."

"Lihat, sudah jam berapa ini!"

"Apa sih, _Kaa-chan_. _Kaa-chan_ kan bisa melihat jam dinding dikamarku ini. Jelas-jelas terlihat kalau sekarang jam tu- APAAAA! Sudah jam 7 pagi! 15 menit lagi sekolah akan dimulaai. Kenapa _Kaa-chan_ tidak membangunkanku?"

"Dasar! Kan kau sendiri yang bersikeras kalau ingin dibelikan jam alarm agar kau tidak terlambat. Alarmmu bahkan sudah berdering berkali-kali, tapi kau masih belum bangun juga. _Kaa-chan_ bahkan sudah beberapa kali mengetuk pintumu, tapi kau masih saja tidur."

"Hehe.. _gomen, gomen._ Kalau begitu aku mandi dulu..."

"Haah, dasar anak itu..."

Dan begitulah, pagi yang indah di tahun ajaran baru, terusik oleh pertikaian dua orang itu. Sementara itu, Naruto segera bergegas menuju kamar mandi. Tak berapa lama, ia pun sudah siap dengan setelan kemeja putih dengan celana panjang hitam, lengkap dengan Jas yang juga berwarna hitam dan dasi orange. Ia pun segera menuju meja makan dan segera mengambil sepotong sandwich daging buatan ibunya.

" _Kaa-chan, Tou-chan_! Aku pergi dulu...", teriak Naruto

"Naruto, makanlah makananmu di meja makan!", sahut wanita berambut merah yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah ibunya, Kushina.

"Tidak usah, aku sudah hampir terlambat. Untung saja _Kaa-chan_ membuat sandwich, jadi aku bisa memakannya di jalan. Kalau begitu, _Kaa-chan, Tou-chan_ , aku pergi dulu- _ttebayo_!", jawab Naruto tergesa-gesa.

"Yaa. Hati-hati di jalan ya...", teriak seorang pria dengan rambut yang sama seperti Naruto yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah ayahnya, Minato.

"Hahh..anak itu. Tidak pernah berubah..."

"Hahaha. Dia sangat mirip denganmu, kan Kushina?"

"Justru karena ia mirip denganku aku tidak ingin dia mewarisi sifatku..."

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Naruto segera melesat dengan kecepatan penuh menuju sekolahnya. Ia tidak mau dicap sebagai anak yang tidak disiplin di hari pertamanya ia menginjak bangku SMA. Sekolahnya memang hanya berjarak beberapa blok dari rumahnya, sehingga ia hanya perlu berjalan kaki atau dalam kondisinya sekarang, berlari untuk mencapai sekolahnya.

"Fiuhh...untung masih sempat- _ttebayo_..."

Naruto segera bergegas menuju lapangan utama SMA Konoha untuk mengikuti upacara penerimaan siswa baru yang nampaknya akan dimulai. Naruto yang hampir terlambat pun masuk ke barisan yang paling belakang.

Tidak beberapa lama, muncullah seorang wanita berambut _Blonde_ di atas podium. Nampaknya wanita itu adalah Kepala SMA Konoha. SMA Konoha adalah sekolah terbaik di Kota Konoha. Dengan reputasinya yang bagus, tidak heran banyak orang yang berharap masuk ke sana. Beruntunglah seorang naruto yang tidak terlalu pintar ini bisa masuk ke sana.

Wanita berambut _B_ _londe_ tersebut memberikan pidato atau kata sambutan pembukaan tahun ajaran baru dan tak lupa salam hangat pada murid-murid baru. Tapi karena cuaca yang mulai agak panas dan pidato yang tidak bisa dibilang singkat itu, Naruto mulai gelisah.

"Aahh...Wanita itu lama sekali pidatonya, kakiku sampai mati rasa gara-gara terlalu lama berdiri. Kalau begini aku bisa menuntutnya gara-gara menyusahkan orang lain", kata Naruto gusar.

"Sstt! Jaga bicaramu. Kau tidak tau siapa wanita itu?"

Naruto menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang tepatnya berada di sampingnya. Seorang laki-laki berambut coklat dan memiliki tato taring merah di kedua pipinya, nampak memandangnya.

"Tahu, Kepala Sekolah kan?, jawab Naruto sekenanya.

"Ya, tapi dia bukan Kepala Sekolah biasa..."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku dengar rumor kalau dia itu sangat menakutkan..."

"Menakutkan bagaimana maksudmu?", tanya Naruto heran.

"Katanya dia pernah mengalahkan 7 orang pria dewasa sekaligus dalam suatu pertarungan!"

"Apa? Kau serius?!", tanya Naruto tak percaya.

"Tentu saja. Katanya ia memiliki kekuatan superhuman dan kekuatan mistik. Itu sebabnya ia bisa mengalahkan pria-pria itu dengan mudah."

"Wow sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya", jawab Naruto polos.

"Hn, hal yang kalian berdua bicarakan itu cuma omong kosong"

Kedua pemuda yang sedang berbicara itu menoleh ke belakang ke arah sumber suara yang tiba-tiba menyela pembicaraan mereka. Nampak sesosok pemuda berambut _Raven_ agak panjang dan bermata _Onyx_ menatap mereka tajam.

"Apa maksudmu omong kosong?", tanya pemuda berambut coklat yang tadi berbicara dengan Naruto.

"Ya jelas omong kosong. Tidak mungkin ada kekuatan seperti itu di dunia ini", jawab pemuda berambut _R_ _aven_ itu.

"Jadi maksudmu rumor itu tidak benar?", tanya Naruto yang mulai penasaran.

"Ya, itu memang tidak sepenuhnya salah. Tsunade- _sama_ memang pernah mengalahkan 7 orang pria sekaligus, karena mereka berniat merampoknya."

"Nah, benarkan apa yang kukatakan tadi..Mereka sepertinya memilih mangsa yang salah, haha...", sahut pemuda berambut coklat itu.

"Ya itu benar. Tetapi itu karena dia adalah seorang Master Karate."

"Maksudmu?", tanya Naruto lagi.

"Maksudku, dia adalah seorang Karateka bersabuk hitam."

"Darimana kau tahu kalau dia seorang Karateka?", sahut Naruto yang belum terpuaskan rasa penasarannya.

"Kakakku adalah salah satu murid di dojonya, dan ibuku sendiri adalah teman baiknya. Aku pernah melihat sendiri bagaimana dia mempraktekkan keahliannya saat aku berkunjung ke dojonya"

"Woah...Sugoi. Jadi dia benar-benar kuat?", sahut pemuda berambut coklat tadi.

"Tidak cuma itu. Dia juga menguasai beberapa bela diri lain seperti Judo, Aikido dan Taekwondo."

"Wow dia benar-benar hebat- _ttebayo_!

"Karena itu, kalian jangan ribut! Dari tadi kalian sangat mengganggu! Jika dia sampai mendengar obrolan kalian, aku bisa jamin kalian tidak akan selamat. Setidaknya sebelum salah satu tulang kalian patah", kata pemuda berambut _R_ _aven_ itu yang sukses membuat kedua orang dihadapannya menelan ludah.

"Baiklah _, gomen_. Ngomong-ngomong aku belum tahu nama kalian. Namaku Namikaze Naruto, _yoroshiku_ ", kata Naruto sembari tersenyum lebar.

"Yo! Namaku Kiba, salam kenal!"

"Namaku, Sasuke, salam kenal."

"Hmmm... Kiba dan Sasuke ya. Kalau begitu salam kenal. Aku harap kita bisa sekelas nanti-ttebayo! Tapi aku yakin kita pasti akan sekelas nanti"

"Hmm..Kenapa kau yakin sekali?, tanya Kiba.

"Ya, karena aku yakin kita ditakdirkan untuk bertemu, haha. Atau jangan-jangan kita itu jod-", Naruto tidak melanjutkan perkataannya karena kepalanya sudah dijitak oleh Sasuke.

"Grrrr..Apa-apaan kau Sasuke! Itu sakit- _ttebayo_!", seru Naruto sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Haah...lebih baik omonganmu barusan jangan dilanjutkan. Aku agak jijik mendengarnya...", jawab Sasuke sambil menatap Naruto kesal, sementara itu, Kiba hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah kedua teman barunya itu. Nampaknya mereka telah menjadi teman di awal masa SMA mereka.

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya pidato dari Kepala Sekolah selesai dan dilanjutkan dengan sambutan dari perwakilan dari siswa baru. Yang kembali membuat Naruto gelisah.

"Haah lama sekali- _ttebayo_!", keluh Naruto yang keringatnya sudah sebesar biji jagung.

Hmm, kau benar juga, disini sudah mulai panas. Lagipula, kenapa mereka tidak menggelar kegiatan mereka di aula saja. Padahal kudengar, SMA Konoha punya aula yang besar untuk acara ini", sahut Kiba yang sudah melepas semua kancing jasnya.

"Itu tidak bisa dilakukan, karena kudengar aula mereka sedang direnovasi", sahut Sasuke.

"Hahh..benar-benar menyusahkan- _ttebayo_!", seru Naruto.

Sementara itu, seorang gadis bersurai _I_ _ndigo_ nampak sedang naik ke atas podium. Nampaknya dia adalah perwakilan dari siswa baru yang akan menyampaikan pidato atau kata sambutan. Naruto menatap gadis itu sambil mendengarkan pidatonya.

"Wah, gadis itu benar-benar _kawaii-ttebayo_! Suaranya dan isi pidatonya juga sangat bagus, aku yakin dia pasti orang yang anggun dan lemah lembut- _ttebayo_!", seru Naruto kagum.

"Heh.., jangan terlalu cepat menilai, Naruto, sahut Kiba tiba-tiba."

"Apa maksudmu, Kiba? Kau mengenalnya?", tanya Naruto.

"Kau hanya melihatnya saat dia menyampaikan pidato sekarang ini. Kau pasti menyangka ia adalah gadis yang anggun dan lembut serta baik hati, kan? Kau belum tahu bagaimana dia sebenarnya. Aku yakin kalau kau tahu, kau pasti akan sangat terkejut...", seru Kiba sambil tersenyum penuh misteri yang membuat dahi Naruto mengkerut.

"Memangnya dia orang yang seperti apa?", tanya Naruto lagi.

"Lihat saja nanti kalau kau bertemu dengannya", jawab Kiba lagi. Naruto hanya bisa garuk-garuk kepala mendengar jawaban Kiba.

Setelah acara kata sambutan dari perwakilan siswa baru usai, tibalah acara perkenalan dari guru, dan tampaknya membuat mereka semakin lama berada di lapangan itu.

"Haha lihat, pria itu!", seru Kiba sambil menunjuk seorang guru pria yang sedang memperkenalkan diri di atas podium.

"Apa maksudmu pria dengan rambut nge-bob dan beralis tebal itu?", tanya Naruto.

"Haha, aku tidak tahan melihat gaya rambutnya dan alis tebalnya itu", seru Kiba sembari tertawa.

"Haha, benar juga kau Kiba. Tapi, nampaknya dia begitu bersemangat- _ttebayo_! Dari perawakannya, sepertinya dia adalah guru olahraga.

"Benar juga kau, Naruto. Aku juga berpikiran sama.

"Hei, lihat pria itu!, kali ini Naruto yang menunjuk seorang pria yang telah bergantian dengan guru tadi.

"Pria dengan masker itu?", jawab Kiba.

"Ya. Matanya begitu sayu. Aku yakin dia pasti juga sudah bosan dengan acara ini. Aku juga penasaran apa yang ada dibalik masker itu- _ttebayo_!", seru Naruto.

"Haha, jangan-jangan bibirnya begitu lebar sehingga dia harus menutupinya dengan maskernya itu", seru Kiba sambil tertawa.

'Hahaha, atau bisa saja ia memiliki gigi yang besar sampai-sampai keluar dari mulutnya- _ttebayo_!", seru Naruto sembari tertwa tertahan.

"Kalian ini apakah adalah tipe orang yang suka membicarakan penampilan orang lain?", sahut Sasuke yang nampaknya agak terganggu mendengar obrolan mereka berdua.

"Hahaha, habisnya mereka sangat lucu- _ttebayo_!", tawa Naruto, kali ini cukup keras.

"Hahahaha...Kau benar sekali, Naruto. Hahahaha...", tawa Kiba yang tak kalah kerasnya dengan Naruto.

Kedua anak manusia yang tak tahu malu itu masih tertawa cekikikan. Beberapa pasang mata menatap mereka tajam. Nampaknya mereka sangat terganggu dengan tingkah mereka berdua. Tiba-tiba sepasang tangan menepuk bahu mereka berdua. Seketika mereka menoleh dan mendapati sesosok pria bermata besar dan berambut coklat sedang memasang wajah seram seraya menatap mereka.

"Grrr... Kalian berdua ini. Apa yang kalian lakukan? Kalian telah membuat keributan di sini."

"Su-sumimasen Sensei! Sebenarnya dia yang memancing tawaku, Sensei!", seru Kiba tegang.

"Apa maksudmu, Kiba! Bukannya kau yang membuat lelucon lebih dulu!", seru Naruto tak mau kalah.

"Tapi kau lah yang paling keras tertawa!", seru Kiba lagi.

"Kau juga kan. Buktinya ka-"

"Sudah-sudah! Sensei tak peduli siapa yang memulai ini duluan, tetapi yang pasti kalian sudah sangat berisik sejak dari tadi. Sebaiknya kalian ikut denganku. Kalian harus mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatan kalian!", seru pria itu dengan tegas.

"Maaf, sensei. Kami minta maaf. Jangan hukum kami..", mohon Kiba dengan muka memelas.

"Iya, sensei kami minta maaf- _ttebayo_!", seru Naruto, juga dengan wajah memelasnya.

"Tidak! Inuzuka Kiba, Namikaze Naruto, kalian harus dihukum! Ayo..", serunya sambil menyeret kedua orang tersebut dari barisan.

"Tidak- _ttebayo_! Aku tidak mau dihukum. Sasuke tolong kami!", seru Naruto sambil menyebut nama Sasuke.

"Ya, Sasuke! Tolong kau jelaskan padanya!", seru Kiba.

"Ehh...Maaf, kalian siapa ya?", jawab Sasuke dengan muka tak berdosa. Nampaknya ia tidak ingin terlibat masalah dengan membela mereka berdua.

"Dasar, Sasuke sialan. Teganya kau- _ttebayo_!, seru Naruto kesal.

Dengan keadaan Naruto dan Kiba yang masih kesal dengan jawaban Sasuke tadi, mereka diseret keluar dari lapangan. Banyak siswa yang menatap peristiwa menyedihkan itu dengan rasa kasihan, walaupun ada juga yang cekikan melihat penderitaan mereka. Sementara itu, di barisan tak jauh dari situ, ada seorang gadis yang sudah memperhatikan kelakuan mereka berdua dari tadi...

"Pemuda itu...Na...mikaze Naruto?"

.

.

.

.

Upacara pembukaan tahun ajaran baru telah selesai dilaksanakan. Para murid pun terlihat bubar meninggalkan lapangan, tak terkecuali Naruto dan Kiba yang sudah selesai mengerjakan hukuman mereka membersihkan koridor bawah dekat gudang.

"Hahh...Yamato- _sensei_ benar-benar menakutkan- _ttebayo_!", seru Naruto

"Benar, matanya itu sangat menakutkan dan mengintimidasi. Aku tak menyangka ia bisa tahu nama kita, bahkan dia berkata kalau dia telah menghapalkan nama seluruh siswa baru. Sungguh guru yang sangat berdedikasi", kata kiba, membenarkan perkataan Naruto. Nampaknya mereka berdua sudah mendapatkan ceramah dan pelajaran singkat dari Yamato- _sensei_. Sementara itu seorang pemuda terlihat menuju ke arah mereka.

"Yo! Kalian sudah selesai?"

Naruto dan Kiba seketika berhenti dan menatap pemuda itu dengan kesal.

"Siapa ya?", tanya Kiba dengan muka kesal.

"Benar, siapa kau? Kami tak mengenalmu...", sahut Naruto juga.

"Ayolah...hanya begitu saja kalian sudah marah...", kata pemuda itu lagi yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Sasuke.

"Begitu katamu? Kami berdua sengsara sedangkan kau hanya berkata hanya begitu?!", seru Kiba jengkel.

"Hahh..lagipula itu kan kesalahan kalian berdua...", jawab Sasuke dengan tingkahnya yang sok cool.

"Memang benar sih, tetapi sebagai teman, setidaknya kau bisa membantu kami- _ttebayo_. Bukan berlagak tidak kenal!", seru Naruto tak mau kalah.

"Hahh...baiklah, baiklah. Aku minta maaf, aku minta maaf. Ngomong-ngomong kalian mau kemana?", tanya Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya kami ingin menuju papan pengumuman untuk melihat kelas mana yang kami dapat...", jawab Kiba.

"Hn, itu tidak perlu. Karena kita bertiga masuk kelas 1-A. Kita satu kelas", kata Sasuke.

"Woaah! Benarkah? Benarkan, yang kukatakan tadi, kita akan sekelas. Hahaha...", sahut Naruto sambil tertawa.

"Yeah, aku senang bisa sekelas dengan kalian!", sahut Kiba juga.

"Yosh, mulai sekarang, kita bertiga akan menaklukkan sekolah ini- _ttebayo_!", seru Naruto sambil merangkul kedua temannya itu.

"Hn, dasar...", sahut Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo kita ke kelas!", seru Kiba tak kalah semangat.

"Ayo!", seru Naruto sambil berjalan duluan.

"Oy, Naruto. Memangnya kau tahu letak kelas 1-A dimana?", tanya Sasuke. Pertanyaan Sasuke barusan, sukses membuat Naruto berhenti dan berbalik ke arahnya.

"Hehe. Aku tidak tahu- _ttebayo_...", kata naruto sambil tertawa.

"Hahh... Kalau begitu, kenapa kau jalan duluan? Ya sudah, ikut aku", ajak Sasuke.

Dan begitulah, ketiga orang yang nampaknya sudah menjadi sahabat itu langsung pergi menuju ruang kelas mereka.

.

.

.

.

Setelah melepas sepatu luar mereka dan menggantinya dengan sepatu untuk di dalam sekolah, mereka langsung menuju gedung sebelah dan menaiki tangga menuju ruang kelas mereka.

"Oy, Sasuke! Kau benar-benar tahu kan jalan menuju ke kelas kita? Kenapa dari tadi kita belum sampai juga?", tanya Kiba.

"Hn, kau tidak mempercayaiku? Jelas saja kita belum sampai karena kalian lama sekali berganti sepatu tadi. Lagipula, ruang kelas kita berada di ujung koridor. Nah, itu dia!", kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk papan bertuliskan 1-A.

"Yosh! Ayo kita masuk!", seru Naruto sambil agak berlari ke ruang kelas yang masih agak jauh. Karena terlalu bersemangat, Naruto tidak menyadari kalau ada seorang gadis yang juga berjalan ke arah pintu kelas, dan akhirnya...

BRAAKK... Naruto pun bertabrakan dengan gadis itu hingga keduanya terjatuh.

"Ahh... _ittai..._ ", gumam Naruto sembari memegang kepalanya.

"Ahh, _gomen_ , aku tidak senga-", kalimat Naruto terhenti karena melihat gadis di hadapannya.

"Kau..."

.

.

.

.

.

 **~To Be Continued~**


	2. Chapter 2

**~DISCLAIMER~**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Arleinz Kyousuke**

 **Romance, Friendship, AU, OOC**

 **Rated T**

 **Thanks for View and Review**

 **Happy Reading...**

.

.

.

.

.

Gubraakk... suara berdebum terdengar dari koridor Kelas 1. Suara itu berasal dari seorang pemuda bersurai kuning yang sedang memegangi kepalanya ini. Akibat terlalu bersemangat, ia sampai menabrak seorang gadis yang sedang berjalan ke arah kelas. Nampaknya tingkahnya yang terlalu hiperaktif menyebabkan banyak masalah hari ini..

"Aww... _Ittai...",_ seru Naruto sambil memegang kepalanya.

 _"Ano...Gomen..._ Aku benar-benar tidak se-", perkataan Naruto terhenti melihat gadis di depannya.

"Ahh...kau, kan..."

Gadis yang ditabrak Naruto menatapnya sejenak. Matanya membulat mendengar Naruto yang seperti mengenal dirinya.

"Aku? Kau mengenalku?", tanya gadis itu dengan pupil membulat.

"Tentu saja, kau kan yang tadi pagi memberi kata sambi- eh, maksudku kata sambutan sebagai perwakilan siswa baru. Ahh..siapa namamu? Hahaha... aku lupa. Pokoknya pidatomu tadi sangat bagus-ttebayo!", seru Naruto sembari berdiri dan merapikan celananya.

Pupil mata gadis itu kembali mengecil, menyiratkan rasa kekecewaan mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan. Sementara itu, Kiba dan Sasuke nampak terkejut melihat kelakuan Naruto.

Oy, baru hari pertama saja kau sudah membuat kekacauan. Apa kau tidak melihat kalau dia ada di depanmu, sedangkan kau main tabrak saja...", seru Sasuke.

"Hahaha.. _gomen._ Oh iya, sini kubantu berdiri kata Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya, berniat menolong gadis itu. Naruto membayangkan kalau dia akan menggenggam tangannya dan memaafkannya, dan akhirnya mereka menjadi lebih dekat, seperti drama di tv. Kapan lagi bisa dekat dengan gadis yang cantik dan nampak anggun seperti dia, setodaknya itulah yang ada di pikiran Naruto.

Gadis itu menatapnya cukup lama, hingga...

"Tidak, terima kasih aku bisa sendiri", kata gadis itu sembari menepis tangan Maruto dan berdiri.

"Lagipula, aku tak ingin berurusan dengan pemuda gila sepertimu...", kata gadis itu yang membuat Naruto terkejut dan membuat semua bayangannya terhadap gadis itu buyar.

"Ehh...Apa maksudmu- _ttebayo_?!", tanya Naruto yang merasa agak tersinggung sekaligus bingung dengan ucapan gadis itu.

"Ya, G-I-L-A. Gila! Maksudku, mana ada orang yang dihukum di hari pertamanya sekolah. Kau sudah membuat keributan yang mengusik kekhidmatan upacara tadi. Lalu sekarang, kau berlari seperti orang gila menuju kelas tanpa melihat sekitarmu, dan akhirnya menabrak seorang gadis. Kelakuan yang buruk untuk seorang siswa baru. Kau mencoreng nama SMA Konoha!", seru gadis itu sambil memarahi Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu- _ttebayo_! Kan bukan aku saja yang membuat keributan, Kiba juga! Lagipula mengenai aku yang menabrakmu, aku kan sudah minta maaf!, seru Naruto tak mau kalah.

"Maaf? Minta maaf katamu? Kau hanya bilang _gomen_ , bukannya benar-benar minta maaf dasar _baaka..", seru gadis itu lagi_

Naruto yang semakin kesal tiba-tiba dilerai oleh Sasuke dan Kiba, sementara itu datang seorang gadis berambut pink dari arah berlawanan menghampiri mereka..."

"Ada apa ini? Kau tidak apa-apa Hinata?", tanya gadis berambut pink itu kepada mereka.

"Tsk, jadi begini cerita-... Sakura?", sahut Sasuke yang tampaknya mengenal gadis berambut pink itu.

"Sa...Sasuke- _kun?_ Itu benar kau? Sudah lama sekali ya kita tidak bertemu...", kata gadis yang diketahui bernama Sakura itu.

"Hn, ya...mungkin sejak aku pindah ke Oto setelah lulus SMP, jadi kira-kira sudah 3 tahun", jawab Sasuke sembari tersenyum.

"Ya kau benar. Um...jadi...bagaimana kabarmu?", tanya Sakura.

"Ya, bisa kau lihat sendiri. Aku baik-baik saja", jawab Sasuke.

"Kau mau ke mana?", tanya sakura.

"Tadinya, kami bertiga ingin pergi ke kelas 1-A, tapi anak ini malah membuat kerusuhan", jawab menunjuk Naruto.

"Wah, ternyata kita sekelas ya...", ujar sakura yang nampanya senang. Kontras dengan Hinata yang nampak cemberut melihat temannya yang sibuk sendiri.

"Sakura- _chan_ , kenapa kau malah ngobrol, bukannya membantuku...", sahut Hinata.

"Haha, _gomen_ Hinata...", kata Sakura sembari membantu membersihkan punggung Hinata yang agak kotor.

"Yo, Hinata kita bertemu lagi, tapi mungkin saatnya kurang pas. Ngomong-ngomong maafkan anak ini ya. Dia ini memang agak aneh...", sahut Kiba yang sepertinya mengenal gadis bersurai _Indigo_ bernama Hinata itu.

"Kiba? Ternyata kau bersekolah di sini. Selain itu tolong kau ajarkan kepada pemuda berambut durian ini tata krama ya...", kata Hinata.

"Apa kau bilang?! Aku kan sudah minta maaf- _ttebayo_!", seru Naruto yang kesalnya sudah menjadi-jadi.

"Sudah-sudah...Jangan ribut lagi. Hinata, lebih baik kita masuk saja ke dalam kelas...", ajak Sakura.

"Ehh...maaf ya, gara-gara anak ini, kami jadi merepotkanmu...", kata Kiba meminta maaf.

Sakura hanya mengangkat bahu merespon permintaan maaf Kiba, lalu bergegas pergi ke kelas dengan Hinata. Ketiga orang pemuda itu hanya bisa menatap kepergian mereka berdua.

"Hahh...gadis itu benar-benar menjengkelkan- _ttebayo!_...Padahal aku sudah meminta maaf tadi", seru Naruto kesal.

"Hahaha...sekarang kau tahu kan sifat aslinya. Dia itu sangat menakutkan, tahu. Sekali saja kau berbuat salah terhadapnya, maka kau akan lamgsung dimarahi dan diomeli panjang lebar. Makanya jangan menilai orang dari luarnya", kata Kiba menasihati.

"Jadi, bisa dibilang dia itu seorang _Tsundere_?", tanya Naruto.

"Hmmm...Mungkin bisa dibilang begitu..", jawab Kiba.

"Huh, seperti karakter di manga dan anime saja. Tapi sepertinya aku kenal dengan nada suaranya saat dia bilang _baaka_ tadi. Entah kenapa aku pernah mendengar nada suara itu sebelumnya..."

"Kau pernah bertemu dengannya sebelum ini?", tanya Kiba

"Ehh...aku tidak yakin. Tapi sudahlah mungkin itu hanya perasaanku saja. Ngomong-ngomong kalian sepertinya kenal dengan mereka berdua?", tanya Naruto.

"Sudahlah, itu bisa dijawab nanti. Lebih baik sekarang kita masuk, daripada aku ikut-ikutan kena hukum gara-gara belum masuk ke kelas...", sahut Sasuke.

"Benar juga. Kalau begitu ayo kita masuk!", ajak Naruto.

Dan begitulah peristiwa itu berakhir juga dan ketiga pemuda itu segera masuk ke dalam kelas, sebelum guru datang dan memarahi mereka.

.

.

.

.

Suasana kelas yang ramai menyambut mereka. Berbagai macam jenis manusia memenuhi kelas tersebut. Pastinya dengan berbagai karakter dan tingkah laku yang beragam.

"Sekarang, di mana kita duduk?", tanya Naruto kepada kedua temannya.

"Hmmm...sepertinya di sana belum ada yang menempati. Kita duduk di sana saja...", sahut Kiba sambil menunjuk tiga meja yang kosong di barisan belakang paling kanan dari mereka.

" _Yosh_ , aku akan duduk di meja paling belakang itu. Posisi yang sangat pas untukku- _ttebayo_!", kata Naruto dengan penuh semangat.

"Kalau begitu aku akan duduk di meja sebelahmu, Naruto. Kalau kau bagaimana, Sas?", tanya Kiba pada Sasuke.

"Hah..kau bisa lihat sendiri, yang tersisa tinggal meja di depan Naruto, kedua dari belakang, jadi aku akan duduk di sana. Kalau begitu ayo..", ajak Sasuke dengan diikuti kedua temannya. Naruto sempat menatap Hinata yang sedang berbicara dengan Sakura. Mereka pun akhirnya mendapat tempat duduk dan menunggu kehadiran wali kelas mereka...

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, tadi nampaknya kalian sudah saling kenal dengan dua gadis itu...", ujar naruto.

"Ya, Aku sebenarnya sudah kenal lama dengan Sakura sejak kami sekolah dasar. Tapi saat kami masuk SMP, aku pindah ke Oto.

"Hmmm...begitu...Bagaimana denganmu Kiba?", ujar Naruto

"Aku dulu satu SMP dan satu kelas dengan Hinata, jadi sudah jelas aku mengenalnya..", ujar Kiba.

"Oh...Apakah sifatnya dari dulu sudah begitu?", tanya Naruto lagi.

"Hmm, setahuku dia memang agak pemarah. Terutama pada anak sepertimu", jawab Kiba

"Begitu..."

Sudah 15 menit berlalu, tetapi tidak ada tanda-tanda seorang guru pun yang akan masuk. Naruto pun mulai bosan dengan keadaan ini.

"Hoaamm...lama sekali- _ttebayo_. Aku sudah bosan dari tadi...", seru Naruto sambil menguap.

"Sabar saja, kemungkinan mereka sedang ada rapat", sahut Sasuke sambil menghadap ke arah Naruto dan Kiba.

" Huuhh...Payah. Ngomong-ngomong kita belum terlalu mengenal satu sama lain. Bahkan kalian belum menceritakan tentang kalian dan asal sekolah kalian. Ceritakan nama lengkap kalian, hobi dan asal sekolah kalian", seru Naruto.

"Huh, kau seperti seorang detektif saja. Baiklah, aku Inuzuka Kiba. Aku dari SMP Konoha. Maklum, aku dibesarkan di sini dari lahir sampai sekarang. Naruto, gadis yang kau tabrak tadi teman sekelasku di SMP, jadi aku mengenalnya. Namanya Hyuuga Hinata. Hobiku bermain game dan mengajak jalan anjingku. Aku juga sangat menyukai hewan, terutama anjing dan aku juga suka sepakbola", jawab Kiba.

"Ngomong-ngomong Kiba, aku penasaran kenapa di kedua pipimu ada tato berbentuk taring berwarna merah?", tanya Naruto.

"Maksudmu, ini? Ini adalah tanda dari anggota keluarga Inuzuka. Keluargaku adalah salah satu _clan_ samurai yang sudah ada sejak era _Sengoku_ , dan sampai sekarang masih memegang teguh adat yang mengharuskan seluruh anggota keluarga memiliki tato seperti ini. Ibuku juga sudah memberitahu sekolah akan hal ini dan sekolah juga sudah memaklumi adat kami, jadi aku diperbolehkan bersekolah di sini tanpa menghapus tatoku", jawab Kiba sambil menunjuk tato di kedua pipinya.

"Wow, hebat! Jadi orangtuamu adalah seorang _Samurai?_ ", tanya Naruto lagi dengan kagum.

"Hahaha, tentu tidak. Samurai kan sudah tidak ada lagi. Tapi, ibuku menguasai _Kendo_ dan keahlian pedang dari keluarga kami _, jadi ia_ membuka _dojo_ tak jauh dari rumahku"

" _Sugoiii,_ jadi kau sendiri juga menguasai _Kendo?_ ", tanya Naruto.

"Aku? Aku tidak tertarik dan tidak berbakat dalam _Kendo_. Jadi, aku tidak menguasainya. Jadi, mungkin kakakku yang akan mewarisi _dojo_ kami nanti. Tapi, kalau dasar-dasar _Kendo,_ aku paham sedikit", jawab Kiba

"Begitu...Kalau ayahmu bagaimana?

"Ummm...Sebenarnya ayahku sudah meninggal sejak aku berumur 5 tahun"

"Oh, maaf..."

"Tidak apa-apa..."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana denganmu, Sasuke? Ceritakan tentang dirimu- _ttebayo!_ "

"Hn, baiklah. Nama lengkapku Uchiha Sasuke. Aku dari Otogakure Academy. Aku sebenarnya lahir dan dibesarkan di Konoha, tetapi saat aku masuk SMP, aku pindah ke Oto, mengikuti Ayahku yang dipindah tugaskan di sana. Hobiku membaca buku bergenre misteri. Aku juga bermain sepakbola sesekali", jawab Sasuke.

"Ooh, jadi kau dari Oto? Apa pekerjaan ayahmu yang mengharuskannya dipindah tugaskan?", tanya Naruto lagi.

"Hah, kau ini mau tahu saja. Ayahku seorang Polisi", jawab Sasuke.

"Hmmm...Begitu. Hahaha hobi kita bertiga ternyata sama, ya. Kalau begitu salam kenal, haha", seru Naruto.

"Hmmm... ayahmu polisi. Uchiha? Tunggu dulu, jangan bilang kalau kau anak dari Uchiha Fugaku?", tanya Kiba

"Hn, ya benar. Dari mana kau tahu?", tanya Sasuke agak terkejut.

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Ayahmu kan ketua tim penyelamatan sandera saat terjadi aksi terorisme di Suna 2 minggu lalu. Ayahmu nekat menjinakkan bom sendirian dan berhasil menangkap mereka. Juga berhasil membebaskan sandera setelah 7 hari di tahan. Strategi ayahmu untuk mengalihkan perhatian mereka sembari menerobos pertahanan belakang mereka secara diam-diam benar-benar hebat dan terencana.", seru Kiba kagum.

"Woah hebat sekali- _ttebayo_!. Untung saja waktu itu aku sudah pindah ke sini, jadi kami tidak terlalu panik saat itu. Jadi apa ayahmu sekarang tinggal di sini?", tanya Naruto.

"Ya, karena sekarang ia dipindahkan ke sini lagi. Tapi ia jarang pulang karena pekerjaannya, tetapi sesekali ia mengajakku jalan-jalan dan bermain sepakbola bersama rekannya", jawab Sasuke.

" _Sugoi._ Ternyata ayahmu orang yang hebat. Ngomong-ngomong, kalian memiliki minat yang sama akan sepakbola ya...", seru Naruto.

"Tidak juga, aku hanya suka dan tidak terlalu mendalami sepakbola.", sahut Sasuke.

"Tapi, tetap saja namanya suka, kan...", sahut Naruto.

"Hei, kau sendiri belum menceritakan dirimu, Naruto...", sahut Kiba.

"Hahaha. Baiklah...Namaku Namikaze Naruto. Aku dari SMP Suna Utara. Aku dilahirkan di Konoha juga. Tapi, saat aku berusia 6 tahun, aku pindah ke Suna mengikuti pekerjaan ayahku dan sekarang, kami pindah ke konoha lagi. Ayahku bekerja sebagai karyawan di suatu perusahaan swasta dan ibuku adalah ibu rumah tangga. Hobiku...main game, jalan-jalan sore dan Olahraga, khususnya Sepakbola. Oh, iya aku juga suka makan ramen-ttebayo!", seru Naruto.

"Hn, sepertinya kita bertiga memiliki kesamaan...", sahut Sasuke.

"Haha, kan sudah kubilang kita ini seperti berjod-aww...", jerit Naruto.

"Sudah kubilang, hentikan itu. Perkataanmu menjijikkan...", sahut Sasuke sambil menjitak kepala Naruto. Kiba pun tertawa mendengar tingkah mereka.

Tiba-tiba seorang pria masuk ke dalam kelas. Sepertinya pria itu adalah wali kelas mereka. Seketika, kelas menjadi sunyi senyap, tapi tidak dengan Naruto yang menyadari sesuatu yang aneh dengan pria tersebut.

"Kiba, lihat pria itu", seru Naruto sambil cekikikan.

"Itu, kan pria bermasker yang tadi pagi. Dia jadi wali kelas kita ternyata" kata Kiba juga dengan cekikikan.

"Hei kalian berdua yang di belakang. Kenapa kalian berisik di situ?" seru pria itu yang mendengar cekikikan mereka yang cukup keras. Seketika semua murid menoleh ke arah mereka.

"Ahhh... _gomennasai, Sensei._ Silahkan dilanjutkan...", seru Naruto sambil meminta maaf.

"Baiklah. Namaku adalah Hatake Kakashi. Kalian bisa memanggilku Kakashi- _sensei_. Aku mengajar mata pelajaran Sejarah. Semoga kita bisa bekerja sama selama 1 tahun ini. _Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu...",_ seru Kakashi- _sensei_ diikuti seruan semua murid dengan kalimat yang sama.

"Baiklah, sekarang aku mau kalian memperkenalkan diri kalian masing-masing satu per satu. Sebutkan nama lengkap, asal sekolah, dan hobi kalian, dimulai dari depan", seru Kakashi.

Dan akhirnya, acara perkenalan diri pun dimulai, dan satu per satu murid yang ada di kelas memperkenalkan dirinya masing-masing. Dan tibalah giliran orang itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Selanjutnya!", seru Kakashi, diikuti oleh seorang gadis yang langsung berdiri.

" _Hajimemashite,_ nama saya Hyuuga Hinata, _yoroshiku_ _onegaishimasu._ Asal sekolah dari SMP Konoha. Hobi saya adalah memasak dan membaca. Saya juga menaruh minat pada olahraga sepakbola. Saya harap kita semua bisa berteman baik, terima Kasih", seru Hinata dengan suara lantang dan senyum yang terkembang di wajahnya.

Naruto memandang gadis itu sambil berpangku tangan. Entah kenapa ia ingin sekali memandang wajahnya. Tapi dia masih agak kesal karena sikap gadis itu padanya barusan. Entah kenapa ia merasa familiar dengan gadis itu. Tiba-tiba Naruto tersentak karena punggungnya ditepuk oleh Kiba.

"Oi, kenapa kalu melamun sambil memandang Hinata? Apa jangan-jangan kau...", kata Kiba sambil tersenyum licik.

"Jangan yang berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Aku hanya membayangkan bagaimana reaksi murid yang lain jika mereka tahu sifat gadis itu yang sebenarnya. Mereka tidak tahu saja gadis yang mereka kira anggun itu sebenarnya tidak lain adalah seorang nenek sihir yang siap memakan mereka kapan saja", jawab Naruto.

"Hahaha, kau bisa saja", seru Kiba.

"Tapi, dia aneh ya...", ujar Naruto.

"Maksudmu?", tanya Kiba bingung.

"Maksudku, salah satu hobinya adalah sepakbola. Apakah kau tidak merasa aneh? Maksudku, itu hal yang aneh untuk seorang perempuan menyukai sepakbola", ujar Naruto lagi.

"Ya, tidak juga. Ia memang hebat kalau urusan sepakbola. Ia juga adalah manager klub sepakbola SMP kami dulu. Bahkan pernah suatu hari ia semasa SMP, ia menggantikan pelatih kami yang tidak bisa hadir", ujar Kiba.

"Wow, ternyata pengetahuannya akan sepakbola sejauh itu- _ttebayo...", ujar Naruto._

Dan acara perkenalan diri kelas 1-A pun terus berlanjut. Berbagai karakter dan sifat mereka ketahui dari acara itu. Ada yang hobi menggambar, merangkai bunga, sampai yang hobi tidur. Berbagai karakter manusia ada di dalam kelas yang satu ini. Dan tanpa terasa, tibalah bagi 3 orang pemuda ini untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Perkenalkan, aku Uchiha Sasuke. Asal sekolah Otogakure Academy. Hobiku membaca buku. Genre favoritku adalah misteri. Aku juga bermain sepakbola sesekali. _Y_ _oroshiku Onegaishimasu."_

Baiklah, selanjutnya..."

" _Yosh,_ Namaku Inuzuka Kiba. Kalau kalian bertanya tentang tato di kedua pipiku, ini adalah adat dan ciri khas dari keluargaku. Kalau kalian ingin mengetahui lebih lanjut, tanya saja padaku nanti. Aku berasal dari SMP Konoha. Hobiku adalah Sepakbola, video game dan juga mengajak anjingku jalan-jalan. Aku sangat menyukai hewan, terutama anjing. Terima kasih, dan semoga kita bisa berteman".

Naruto memandang kedua temannya dengan kagum. Ia senang bisa memiliki teman seperti mereka. Naruto terus melamun, sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar kalau gilirannya sudah tiba.

"Hei kau. Sekarang giliranmu...", sahut Kakashi yang membuat Naruto tersentak.

"Ahh... _Gomen Sensei._ Yosh, Namaku Nami-kaze Naruto- _ttebayo_! Aku berasal dari SMA Suna Utara. Hobiku adalah makan ramen, bermain video game, dan yang paling utama adalah sepakbola- _ttebayo!_. Aku ingin menjadi seorang pemain sepakbola profesional suatu hari nanti. Ya, itulah sekilas tentang diriku. _Arigatou, yoroshiku",_ seru Naruto dengan mantap.

Dan akhirnya acara perkenalan diri pun selesai. Kakashi pun melanjutkannya dengan penjelasan mengenai sekolah. Mulai dari struktur organisasi, denah sekolah, infrastruktur, sampai berbagai klub atau ekstrakurikuler yang ada di SMA Konoha. Tak terasa, bel tanda istirahat pun berbunyi.

"Baiklah, anak-anak. Sepertinya sudah jam istirahat. Jangan ada yang melakukan hal yang membuat kerusuhan selama istirahat dan jangan tergesa-gesa memasuki kantin. Dan seperti yang kubilang, kalian harus mengajukan satu ekstrakurikuler atau klub yang ingin kalian ikuti, minimal satu dan paling lambat minggu depan. _Sore ja, shitsureishimasu..."_

"Kiba, Sasuke ayo kita ke kantin- _ttebayo!_ Perutku sudah lapar dari tadi...", ajak Naruto yang dibalas jawaban iya dari mereka.

"Aku bertanya-tanya, apakah mereka menjual ramen?", tanya Naruto.

"Kau ini sebegitu sukanya ya dengan ramen?", tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu saja _-ttebayo!",_ jawab Naruto lantang.

Mereka bertiga pun segera menuju kantin sekolah yang berada satu lantai di bawah mereka.

.

.

.

.

Setelah bersusah payah mengantre, Naruto dan kawan-kawan akhirnya mendapatkan makanan yang mereka inginkan. Namun mereka bingung karena semua tempat duduk di kantin itu sudah terisi semua.

"Hahh... semua penuh _-ttebayo!_ ", seru Naruto sambil memegang semangkuk besar ramen yang masih panas.

"Sasuke-kun!", tiba-tiba suara seseorang terdengar sedang memanggil Sasuke. Yang dipanggil pun menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati seorang gadis bersurai pink melambaikan tangan kepadanya. Sasuke pun segera mengajak kedua temannya ke tempat gadis itu.

"Akhirnya... Terima kasih, Sakura", sahut Sasuke.

"Tenang saja. Kebetulan aku melihat kalian tadi, jadi sekalian saja kupanggil...", seru Sakura.

" _Yosh_ , terima kasih Sakura. Sekarang aku bisa makan ramen ini dengan tenang. _Itadakimasu!_ ", seru Naruto sambil menyantap ramennya.

"Ngomong-ngoming, kau sendirian saja di sini?", tanya Kiba sambil meneguk jus jeruknya.

"Hmmm...Sebenarnya aku tadi ingin ke sini dengan Hinata, tetapi dia ada urusan dengan Kakashi- _sensei_ , jadi dia menyuruhku duluan saja",jawab Sakura.

"Jadi dia belum kembali juga?", tanya Kiba.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tadi katanya dia akan ke sini secepat mungkin", ujar Sakura.

Tapi, nampaknya kalian sudah berteman lama...", ujar Sasuke.

"Ya, aku kenal dia sejak SMP. Saat aku masuk SMP aku pindah rumah di dekat rumahnya hinata. Kami juga satu sekolah, walaupun tidak satu kelas", jawab Sakura.

"Eehh, kau juga dari SMP Konoha? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu...", tanya kiba.

"Tentu saja, memangny kau tidak mendengarkan saat aku memperkenalkan diri di kelas tadi pagi? Kalau soal kau tidak pernah melihatku, mungkin karena kita tidak sekelas", ujar Sakura.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kalian makan, jangan mengobrol saja- _ttebayo!_ ", seru Naruto.

"Haah, kau ini. Untung saja aku datang tadi, kalau tidak kau pasti sudah diomeli habis-habisan olehnya...", ujar Sakura ketus.

"Haahh, kau masih saja mengungkit soal kejadian itu. Baiklah aku berterima kasih padamu. Tapi ngomong-ngomong, dimana hinata? Katamu dia akan kesini secepatnya...", ujar Naruto.

"Ehh.. sekarang kau malah menanyakan Hinata. Tapi, ini memang sudah lama. Sebentar lagi, istirahat akan selesai. Padahal katanya dia akan datang secepat mungkin. Nah, itu dia...", seru Sakura sambil melambaikan tangan pada Hinata yang membuat Sasuke dan Kiba, minus Naruto yang masih memakan ramennya, menoleh ke arah Hinata.

" _Gomen,_ Sakura- _chan_ aku terlambat. Tadi aku-", perkataan Sakura terhenti melihat Naruto yang sedang menatapnya.

"Tunggu dulu, kenapa anak ini ada di sini?", seru Hinata sambil menunjuk Naruto.

"Tadi aku melihat mereka, jadi sekalian saja aku panggil mereka. Habisnya, kau lama sekali...", jawab Sakura. Hinata pun dudik di sebelah Sakura dan posisinya persis di depan Naruto dan memakan _bento_ yang sudah ia persiapkan dari rumah.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?", tanya Hinata yang dari tadi ditatap oleh Naruto.

"Hahaha, kalau kau sedang makan, ternyata kau _kawaii_ juga ya...", seru Naruto yang sukses membuat pipi Hinata memerah.

"Apa-apaan kau ini...", seru Hinata sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Hinata, kenapa pipimu jadi merah- _ttebayo?",_ tanya Naruto polos yang makin membuat pipi Hinata memerah.

"Grrr...Naruto _no baka_!", sambil menampar pipi Naruto dan bergegas pergi dari situ.

"Hinata!", teriak Sakura berusaha menghentikannya..

"Grrr...Narutooooo! Teriak Sakura sambil menjitak kepala Naruto dan pergi mengejar Hinata. Naruto yang sudah tepar karena mendapat tamparan dan jitakan dari dua gadis itu hanya bisa pasrah...

" _Ittai..._ apa-apaan mereka berdua- _ttebayo_?", seru Naruto.

"Hah, sepertinya kau masih belum bisa mengerti perasaan wanita, Naruto...", ujar Kiba yang merasa kasihan dengan Naruto.

"Hah, wanita memang aneh _-ttebayo!_ ", seeu Naruto.

Dan satu lagi peristiwa yang disebabkan oleh lelaki berambut kuning ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto. Memang nasibmu sangat sial hari ini, Naruto...

.

.

.

.

Tanpa terasa beberapa jam pun berlalu. Bel tanda pulang terdengar di seluruh penjuru Konoha High School. Para siswa pun brrhamburan keluar kelas untuk kembali ke rumah setelah melewati hari pertama mereka di tahun ajaran baru ini. Tak terkecuali untuk Naruto dan kawan-kawan.

"Hei Sasuke, Naruto. Aku pulang dulan ya. Ada urusan mendadak. _Mata ashita..._ ", sahut Kiba sambil keluar dari kelas dan dibalas oleh Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Naruto, kau tidak pulang?", tanya Sasuke.

"Aku? Tidak. Aku masih ada urusan di bagian administrasi. Kau duluan saja...", jawab Naruto.

"Kalau begitu baiklah, sampai jumpa", ujar Sasuke meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto bergegas pergi ke ruangan administrasi untuk mengurus administrasi akhirnya. Ibunya memang menyuruhnya untuk melunasi pembayaran akhir pendaftarannya yang belum tak berapa lama, akhirnya Naruto keluar dari ruang administrasi tersebut dan bergegas mengganti sepatunya dengan sepatu luar.

"Hahh, _kaa-chan_ benar-benar pelupa. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa melunasi uang pendaftaranku. Akhirnya aku juga yang repot...", gumam Naruto sambil meletakkan sepatu sekolahnya di loker dan menggantinya dengan sepatu luar. Setelah itu ia pun keluar dari gedung sekolah dan bergegas pulang

Tiba-tiba, tak jauh dari situ, Naruto melihat seorang gadis bersurai Indigo sedang berjalan ke arah gerbang sambil membaca buku yang sedang dipegangnya.

Ya, gadis itu adalah Hinata. Ia berjalan menuju gerbang sambil membaca buku dan memasang _earphone_ di telinganya. Naruto berpikir, akan berbahaya jika dia berjalan sambil membaca dan memakai _earphone_ , naruto pun berjalan mendekatinya. Tapi, tiba- tiba, sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi melaju menuju ke arah Hinata yang tidak sadar kalau dia sudah mendekati jalan. naruto yang melihat itu langsung berlari sambil berteriak.

"Hinata! Awas!"

.

.

.

.

.

 **~To be Continued~**


	3. Chapter 3

**~DISCLAIMER~**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Arleinz Kyousuke**

 **Romance, Friendship, AU, OOC**

 **Rated T**

 **Happy Reading...**

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto sedang berjalan pulang ketika ia melihat Hinata. Gadis itu sedang membaca buku dengan _earphone_ yang terpasang di telinganya, hingga ia tidak melihat sebuah mobil tengah melaju ke arahnya yang sudah hampir mendekati jalan raya.

"Hinata! Awasss!", Naruto berlari sambil berteriak memperingatkan Hinata.

Untuk seperrsekian detik, Hinata seharusnya bersyukur pada Tuhan, karena tepat sebelum kakinya menyentuh jalan raya, Naruto sudah menarik tangannya. Singkatnya, Naruto berhasil menyelamatkannya. Hinata yang terkejut, menjatuhkan bukunya dan _earphone_ nya terlepas dari telinganya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Hinata?", tanya Naruto.

"Akhh... Ti-tidak apa-", perkataan Hinata terhenti melihat pemuda yang menyelamatkannya adalah Naruto.

"Naruto?"

"Hahh... Kau ini, bagaimana bisa kau membaca sambil berjalan. Itu berbahaya- _ttebayo!_ Belum lagi kau memakai _earphone_ ", seru Naruto.

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku?"

"Hahh..Tentu saja- _ttebayo_ Kalau kau kenapa-kenapa aku juga nanti yang repot, karena tadi aku ada di dekatmu. Lagipula, kalau kau tertabrak tadi, Sakura bakalan marah padaku. Dan bahkan aku juga bisa mati dibuatnya- _ttebayo!",_ seru Naruto.

Hinata yang mendengar Naruto menyebut nama Sakura mendadak cemberut. Ia lalu melepaskan tangan Naruto.

"Huh, aku tidak perlu kau tolong. Itu terserahku kalau aku mau berjalan sambil membaca, dasar _baaka_...", serunya sinis.

"Grr...Kau ini sudah ditolong malah marah. Kalau kau tidak kutolong tadi, kau pasti sudah tertabrak _-ttebayo!_ ", seru Naruto yang mulai kesal dengan perkataan Hinata.

"Huh, itu urusanku. Lagipula, untuk apa kau menolongku?", tanya Hinata sinis.

"Grrr... Dasar kau ini. Tidak mungkin aku membiarkan seorang gadis ditabrak mobil begitu saja di depan mataku. Lagipula nanti temanmu Sakura akan menyalahkanku- _ttebayo!_ ", seru Naruto.

"Hhh... Naruto _no baka!_ ", teriaknya sambil menampar pipi Naruto.

"Ahh.. _Ittai._ Kau ini kenapa suka sekali memarahiku _-ttebayo!_ Apa salahku padamu?", tanya Naruto sambil meringis.

"Hhh...bukan urusanmu!", teriak Hinata.

"Tunggu, kenapa wajahmu memerah Hinata? Hehehe...jangan-jangan, kau menyukaiku..", ujar Naruto sembari tertawa yang sukses membuat rona merah di pipi Hinata mencapai batas maksimumnya.

"Hhhh...Naru _-kun no bakaaaa!_ ", teriak Hinata sambil menampar Naruto lagi. Setelah iti, Hinata berlari meninggalkan Naruto yang pipinya sudah mulai memerah karena dua tamparan Hinata tadi.

"Hoi, Hinata! Tunggu! Hahh...gadis itu benar-benar menakutkan- _ttebayo!"_ , ujar Naruto sambil memegang pipinya.

"Naru- _kun?_ Tunggu, tadi dia memanggilku Naru- _kun._ Apa maksudnya itu? Hahh... sudahlah, yang aku tahu dia itu benar-benar _Tsundere_ _-ttebayo!_ Hari ini aku benar-benar sial- _ttebayo!_ ", seru Naruto. Naruto pun segera beranjak dari tempat itu menuju rumahnya. Tapi, belum selangkah Naruto berjalan, matanya menangkap sesuatu yang tergeletak di depannya. Ia pun mengambilnya.

"Tunggu, ini kan buku Hinata. Hahh...nampaknya dia lupa mengambil bukunya yang terjatuh tadi", kata Naruto sambil memperhatikan benda yang diketahui adalah buku tersebut.

" _Promise,_ _The Never Ending Story_. Judul yang bagus. Aku belum pernah mendengar judul ini. Sebaiknya aku kembalikan saja padanya besok", ujar Naruto sambil memasukkan buku itu ke dalam tasnya. Naruto pun segera beranjak menuju rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

" _Tadaima_..."

" _Okaeri_. Kau sudah pulang Naruto?", tanya Kushina sembari menyambut Naruto

"Ya, seperti yang _Kaa-chan_ lihat sendiri...", ujar Naruto.

"Tunggu dulu, kenapa pipimu merah begitu Naruto?", tanya Kushina heran.

"Eehhh...ini bukan apa-apa _kaa-chan,_ hehe", jawab Naruto sambil tertawa pelan.

"Ya, sudah. Lebih baik sekarang kau mandi sana..."

"Siap Komandan!", jawab Naruto sambil mengangkat tangannya membentuk posisi hormat lalu melenggang ke kamar mandi. Kushina hanya bisa menggeleng melihat kelakuan anak semata wayangnya tersebut.

Setelah beberapa menit, Naruto pun keluar dari kamar mandi dan mengenakan pakaiannya. Ia langsung menuju ruang makan untuk makan malam. Setelah selesai, ia langsung menuju kamarnya dan berbaring di tempat tidurnya sambil mengingat kejadian yang telah dialaminya hari ini.

"Hahh...Hari ini aku benar-benar sial- _ttebayo_. Dihukum saat upacara dan yang paling penting bertemu dengan gadis itu. Haahh, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti isi pikirannya. Padahal kalau aku tidak menyelamatkannya, ia bisa tertabrak tadi.

Naruto terus mengingat gadis yang menurutnya _tsundere_ itu. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu dan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Ia mengambil sesuatu dari tas sekolahnya dan kembali ke tempat tidurnya.

" _Promise, The Never Ending Story._ Hmmm, aku belum pernah melihat buku seperti ini. Ternyata Hinata menyukai buku seperti ini. Hahh, nampaknya besok aku harus mengembalikannya"

Naruto membuka buku tersebut dan membolak-balik halamannya. Ia pun mulai membacanya. Ia terus membaca setiap baris kata yang tercetak di buku milik Hinata tersebut.

.

.

.

.

 _"Jadi, kau benar-benar pergi?"_

 _"Ya. Besok aku akan pindah."_

 _"Kenapa kau harus pindah? Kau tinggal di sini saja..."_

 _"Tidak bisa. Kalau aku disini, dengan siapa aku tinggal, sementara orangtuaku pindah ke Suna?"_

 _"Tinggal saja denganku"_

 _"Hahaha...Itu tidak mungkin..."_

 _"Hrrr...kau jahat..."_

 _"H_ _aha...tenang saja. Kita pasti bertemu lagi..."_

 _"Janji ya, kita akan bertemu lagi disini suatu hari nanti._

 _"Ya, tenang saja, hahaha."_

 _"Baaka..Jangan tertawa disaat seperti ini, tahu!"_

 _"Hahaha, gomen... Tenang saja aku tidak akan lupa"_

 _"Janji?"_

 _"Janji!"._

.

.

.

.

Suara alarm membangunkan Naruto dari tidurnya. Dilihatnya sekilas jam itu. Terlihat sudah jam 6.00 pagi. Tak terasa ia tertidur setelahh membaca buku milik Hinata semalam. Naruto bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Matanya masih agak mengantuk. Namun hal yang membuatnya heran adalah mimpi yang dialaminya semalam.

"Hahh.. mimpi itu lagi. Sebenarnya apa maksud dari mimpi itu? Siapa anak perempuan yang ada di mimpiku itu? Hahh, aku benar-benar bingung- _ttebayo!_ ", gumamnya.

Naruto bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan mengambil buku milik Hinata dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas sekolahnya. Lalu, ia langsung mengambil handuk yang tergantung di kamarnya. Ia pun bergegas mandi sebelum ibunya memarahinya lagi seperti kemarin.

"Hmmmm...tumben kau bangun cepat, Naruto", seru Kushina sambil menyiapkan sarapan.

"Tentu saja. _Kaa-chan_ pikir aku itu tidak bisa bangun cepat? Aku tidak mau berakhir seperti kemarin- _ttebayo!_ ", seru Naruto yang telah siap dengan seragam sekolahnya sambil duduk di meja makan.

"Hahaha, untung saja kali ini kau bangun cepat, Naruto. Kalau tidak, ibumu akan memarahimu lagi. Kau tahu kan bagaimana ibumu jika sudah marah", sahut Minato sambil menyeruput kopinya.

"Haha, _Tou-chan_ bisa saja...", seru Naruto.

"Ya, baiklah... Kalau begitu ayo sarapan...", ajak Kushina.

" _Yosh, Itadakimasu!_ ", seru Naruto lalu memakan sarapannya. Tak beberapa lama, _T_ _amagoyaki_ buatan ibunya pun sudah berpindah ke perutnya. Setelah sarapan, Naruto pun bersiap pergi ke sekolah.

" _Tou-chan, Kaa-chan,_ aku pergi dulu _ttebayo!_ ", seru Naruto.

"Ya, hati-hati", seru Minato dan Kushina hampir bersamaan.

Dan begitulah, Naruto pun berangkat ke sekolahnya. Sama seperti kemarin, ia hanya perlu berjalan kaki ke sekolahnya. Bedanya, kali ini ia tidak usah mengeluarkan tenaga ekstra karena ia tidak perlu berlari.

.

.

.

.

"Ohayo...", seru Naruto sambil meletakkan tasnya di atas mejanya.

"Ohayo. Wah, ternyata kau datang cepat, Naruto. Hei Sasuke, ini artinya kau harus mentraktirku _katsudon_ saat istirahat nanti...", seru Kiba dengan muka senang.

"Hahh...baiklah", ujar Sasuke.

"Eh, Apa maksudnya itu?", tanya Naruto bingung.

"Haha, tadi kami bertaruh, kalau kau tidak terlambat, Sasuke akan mentraktirku Katsudon nanti dan sebaliknya, jika kau terlambat aku akan memtraktirnya salad tomat. Tapi pada akhirnya aku yang menang...", ujar Kiba

"Hahh...kalian ini ada-ada saja...", ujar Naruto sambil duduk di kursinya.

Dan pada akhirnya pagi yang tenang di SMA Konoha pun dimulai

.

.

.

.

.

Tak terasa bel pulang pun menggema di seluruh penjuru SMA Konoha, tak terkecuali kelas 1-A. Seluruh murid pun bersiap pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

"Astaga, aku lupa mengembalikan buku Hinata. Dia juga sudah pergi- _ttebayo!_ Bagaimana aku bisa pelupa seperti ini...", ujar Naruto.

"Kau kenapa Naruto? Kau lupa sesuatu? Jangan-jangan kau tidak membawa sepatu sepakbola, ya?", tanya Kiba.

"Tentu saja. Ada di lokerku- _ttebayo!_ Yang tadi itu...sudahlah bukan apa-apa", jawab Naruto.

"Kalian mau kemana?", tanya Sasuke.

"Kau tidak lihat pengumuman di mading kelas? Tentu saja kami ingin ikut seleksi klub sepakbola...", jawab Kiba sambil menggendong tas sekolahnya.

"Ya, seleksinya hari ini- _ttebayo!_ Kau tidak ikut Sasuke?", tanya Naruto.

"Mungkin tidak, aku capek. Lagipula aku tidak bawa sepatu sepakbola", jawab Sasuke.

"Hahh, ayolah kau bisa ikut dengan kami. Kau bisa meminjam sepatuku nanti, kebetulan aku bawa dua, untuk jaga-jaga", ujar Kiba.

"Hahh, nampaknya aku tidak bisa menolak. Baiklah, aku ikut", ujar Sasuke.

"Nah, begitulah yang namanya teman, Ayo!", seru Naruto sambil merangkul kedua temannya.

Ketiga pemuda itupun akhirnya pergi menuju loker mereka untuk mengambil peralatan lalu mennuju lapangan khusus sepakbola SMA Konoha. Letaknya di bagian belakan sekolah, dekat gedung olahraga. SMA Konoha memang mempunyai fasilitas yang memadai untuk mendukung kegiatan klub dan ekstrakurikuler para sisswanya. Tak berapa lama ketiga pemuda ini pun tiba di lapangan yang telah dipenuhi banyak orang.

"Baiklah, tolong semuanya segera berbaris dengan rapi!", seru seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang dengan lantang.

"Baiklah, semuanya sudah rapi. Biar kami mrmperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu, Namaku Neji, kapten dari tim srpakbola SMA Konoha...", serunya lantang, dilanjutkan perkenalan semua anggota klub sepakbola lainnya.

"Wah ternyata dia kaptennya- _ttebayo!_ ", seru Naruto.

'Ya, Neji- _senpai_ adalah kapten klub sepakbola SMA Konoha. Dia itu sangat berbakat kau tahu...", ujar Kiba.

"Baiklah, kami sudah memperkenalkan diri. Sebelum mengikuti seleksi kali ini, apa ada diantara kalian yang memiliki riwayat penyakit jantung atau pernapasan, atau penyakit lain?" tanya Neji lantang. Tidak ada satupun yang mengangkat tangan atau menjawabnya.

Neji melanjutkan dengan menjelaskan agenda seleksi dan persyaratan yang diperlukan serta bebrapa penjelasan mengenai klub sepakbola SMA Konoha.

"Baiklah, jika kalian sudah mengerti, kalian boleh berganti pakaian atau mempersiapkan peralatan kalian masing-masing. Oh, ya kami juga akan memperkenalkan manager baru kami...", seru Neji.

" _Hajimemashite._ Aku Hyuuga Hinata. Salam kenal. Jika kalian perlu sesuatu akan ingin menanyakan sesuatu, kalian bisa menemuiku. _Yoroshiku_ _Onegaishimasu..."_ , seru Hinata sambil melangkah kedepan.

"Baiklah, dengan ini seleksi dimulai!", seru Hinata.

"Aku tak menyangka ternyata Hinata menjadi manager. Oh, ya kalau begitu aku bisa mengembalikan bukunya nanti...", ujar Naruto dalam hati.

"Hah..ternyata Hinata yang jadi managernya. Tapi, aku tidak heran sih, soalnya dia juga jadi manager di klub SMPku...", ujar Kiba sambil mengrncangkan ikatan sepatunya.

"Ternyata, SMA Konoha menetapkan standar yang tinggi di klub sepakbolanya. Bahkan mereka hanya akan mengambil 11 orang dari kelas 1", ujar Sasuke.

"Tentu saja, tim SMA Konoha, sudah terkenal reputasinya dalam hal sepakbola. Pastinya, mereka tidak akan sembarangan menyeleksi pemain...", ujar Kiba lagi.

"Kau kenapa diam saja, Naruto?", sahut Sasuke.

"Ahh, ti- tidak apa-apa- _ttebayo!_ Baiklah, ayo kita ke lapangan!", seru Naruto mengajak kedua akhirnya mereka bergegas menuju lapangan.

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, dengan ini seleksi dianggap selesai. Hasilnya akan diumumkan besok melalui selebaran yang akan kami tempel di mading setiap kelas. Kalau begitu kalian boleh pulang...", sahut Neji.

"Kau hebat Neji- _senpai._ Teknikmu tadi benar-benar membuat pemain belakang kewalahan- _ttebayo!_ ", seru Naruto.

"Tentu saja. Ngomong-ngomong, namamu Naruto kan? Kau juga sangat berbakat...", ujar Neji.

"Hahaha, itu bukan apa-apa- _ttebayo!_ ", ujar Naruto.

"Wah, nampaknya kau sudah akrab dengan anak ini, Neji...", ujar seorang pemuda sambil mendekati mereka berdua.

"Hei Lee, kau harus memanggilu _Senpai_ disini, walaupun kita sudah kenal lama, tapi tetap saja kau satu tahun lebih muda dariku...", seru Neji.

"Hahhh, baiklah Neji _sen-paii"_ , ujar pemuda yang diketahui bernama Rock Lee itu.

"Naruto, apa kau tidak keberatan jika aku meminta tolong sesuatu?", tanya Neji.

"Tentu saj, _ttebayo!_. Memangnya minta tolong apa?", tanya Naruto.

"Tolong kau bantu kumpulkan bola dan cone latihan, lalu taruh di ruang peralatan", seru Neji.

"Ehhh...Tapi aku.."

"Kau kan sudah bilang tidak keberatan. Lagipula ada Hinata disana yang akan membantumu. Apa kau tidak kasihan jika dia membersekan semuanya sendirian...", seru Neji.

Naruto tersentak mendengar nama Hinata. Nampaknya ini saat yang tepat bagi Naruto mengembalikan buku Hinata.

"Hahh...baiklah. Kalau begitu aku duluan", sahut Naruto.

"Baiklah, mohon bantuannya...", sahut Neji. Naruto pun bergegas menuju ke ruang peralatan, namun sebelum itu ia terlebih dahulu pergi ke tempat kedua temannya yang sedang beristirahat.

"Hei Naruto, Kau tidak pulang?", sahut Kiba sambil memasukkan handuknya kedalam tas.

"Tidak, aku masih harus membereskan peralatan...", ujar naruto.

"Hahh, baiklah. Kalau begitu kami duluan. Sampai jumpa besok", sahut Sasuke sambil berjalan.

Naruto pun bergegas menuju ruang peralatan. Setelah berjalan sedikit, ia pun sampai ke ruang peralatan. Ruang ini agak sedikit gelap dan penuh dengan peralatan olahraga. Naruto mendengar suara dari dalam ruangan itu..

"Uhuk...Uhukkk..."

"Hei kau tidak apa-apa Hinata?", sahut Naruto sambil menghampiri Hinata.

"Naruto?", sahut Hinata terkejut mendengar suara Naruto.

"Hahh...tidak usah memaksakan diri. Sini kubantu", sahut Naruto sambil menaruh keranjang berisi peralatan latihan ke atas lemari.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?", tanya Hinata heran.

"Hahh...tadi Neji- _senpai_ menyuruhku membantumu _-ttebayo_ ", sahut Naruto.

"Begitu. Baiklah, sekarang bantu aku mengumpulkan bola dann cone latihan di lapangan...", perintah Hinata.

" _Yosh,_ Ayo...", ajak Naruto.

Dan mereka pun bergegas ke lapangan untuk membereskan perlatan. Tak berapa lama mereka pun sudah kembali sambil membawa keranjang berisi bola dan cone latihan ke ruang peralatan olahraga.

"Hei, jangan memaksakan diri. Biar aku saja, yang meletakkannya. Lemari itu cukup tinggi, tahu...", seru Naruto.

"Huh, kau meremehkanku. Tenang saja, ini bukan apa-", belum sempat Hinata menyelesaikan kata-katanya, tiba-tiba keranjanng berisi bat baseball yang notabene terbuat dari besi, jatuh tepat mengenai Hinata.

"Hinataa... Kan sudah kubilang, aku saja. Kau malah memaksakan diri. Lihat kau jadi terluka, kan...", seru Naruto sambil membantu Hinata.

"Erghhh...I-ini bukan apa-apa, awww...", erang Hinata.

"Bukan apa-apa bagaimana, kakimu terluka Hinata...", seru Naruto khawatir.

"Tenang saja aku ma-masih bisa ber-diri..aarghh...", seru Hinata yang mencoba berdiri tapi, kakinya tidak mengizinkan.

"Kan, sudah kubilang. Sini biar kuperiksa kakimu...", seru Naruto sambil memegang dan memeriksa kaki Hinata.

"Aawww...sakit...", erang Hinata.

"Hahhh, kakimu memar. Sepertinya, kakimu terkilir- _ttebayo!_ Kita harus segera ke UKS untuk mengobati kakimu...", seru Naruto.

"Ta-tapi bagaimana? Kakiku sakit, sepertinya aku tidak bisa berjalan...", seru Hinata dambil meringis.

"Hmmmm...Bagaimana ya? Hahh, sepertinya tidak ada jalan lain...", Naruto segera membantu Hinta berdiri dan mengangkat tubuh Hinata di punggungnya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?", tanya Hinata yang terkejut.

"Tentu saja menggendongmu, kau kan tidak bisa berjalan, dan tidak mungkin kan aku membawa UKS nya ke sini...", ujar Naruto.

"Ta-tapi..."

" Sudah, jangan banya bicara. Pegangan yang erat- _ttebayo!_ ", seru Naruto sambil mengencangkan gendongannya. Ia pun berjalan membawa hinata menuju UKS.

"Arrggh..Kakiku sakit", seru Hinata sambil menahan sakit di kakinya.

"Bertahanlah, Hinata. Sedikit lagi kita sampai...", seru Naruto.

"Na-Naruto aku..."

"Haha, sudah tenang saja. Aku akan membawamu dengan aman...", seru Naruto.

Tak lama, mereka pun sampai di UKS. Naruto segera membawa Hinata masuk. Beruntung, masih ada seorang guru yang berjaga di sana

"Baiklah, sudah selesai. Apa kakimu sudah agak baikan, Hinata?"

"Ya, sakitnya sudah berkurang", jawab Hinata.

"Kakimu terkilir Hinata, waktu penyembuhannya kira-kira 5 - 7 hari. Selama itu, kau jangan banyak bergerak. Lain kali, kalian harus hati-hati ya..."

"Ya, terima kasih Shizune _-sensei_...", seru Naruto.

"Sama-sama..Baiklah, kalau begitu _Sensei_ keluar dulu. Naruto, jaga Hinata...", ujar wanita bernama Shizune itu.

"Baik Shizune- _sensei..._ ", jawab Naruto sambil melihat Shizune yang keluar dari Unit Kesehatan SMA Konoha.

"Kau sudah agak baikan, Hinata?", tanya Naruto, sambil duduk disamping Hinata.

"Ya, sakitnya sudah berkurang...", jawab Hinata.

"Hahh...Syukurlah...", ujar Naruto lega.

"Um...Naruto..."

"Hmm, ya?

"Aku...minta maaf gara-gara aku, kau jadi repot seperti ini...", ujar Hinata.

"Hahhh, tenang saja, lagipula ini juga salahku tidak membantumu tadi...", jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum

"Tapi...Aku tadi yang bersikeras tidak mau dibantu..."

"Sudahlah, yang terjadi, biarlah terjadi. Aku juga tidak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri kalau terjadi apa-apa padamu. Ingat, kita kan teman sekelas...", ujar Naruto.

"Aku, aku juga minta maaf soal kejadian kemarin. Aku sudah memarahimu, bahkan aku juga sudah menamparmu. Padahal, kau sudah menolongku...", ujar Hinata.

"Aku juga minta maaf, karena sudah membuatmu marah kemarin...", ujar naruto.

"Kau, tidak marah padaku?", tanya Hinata.

"Tentu saja tidak _-ttebayo!_ Tapi, aku memang agak kesal sih, hehehe. Oh, ya aku lupa. Ini...", seru Naruto sambil mengambil sesuatu dalam tasnya dan memberikannya pada Hinata.

"Buku ini..."

"Ya, ini bukumu. Kemarin kau menjatuhkannya, jadi kubawa pulang saja. Aku sebenarnya ingin mengembalikannya tadi, tapi aku benar-benar lupa. Saat pulang, baru aku ingat, tapi kau sudah pergi. Tapi, ternyata kita bertemu lagi di sini", ujar Naruto.

"Terima Kasih...", ujar Hinata.

"Ya, itu bukan apa-apa. Ngomong-ngoming, darimana kau dapat buku itu?", tanya Naruto.

"Ini, pemberian kakakku...", jawab Hinata.

"Begitu. Tapi, judulnya benar-benar bagus. Aku juga sudah membacanya beberapa halaman, tapi belum sempat aku menyelesaikannya, aku malah tertidur, hahahaha...", ujar Naruto.

"Pfftt, kau benar-benar lucu Naruto. Jadi, apa kau mau membacanya lagi?", tanya hinata.

"Tentu saja. Memangnya, kau sudah selesai membacanya. Kemarin kan, kulihat kau masih membacanya...", ujar Naruto.

"Ya, sebenarnya aku sudah menyelesaikannya, tapi aku membacanya lagi kemarin untuk mengisi waktu luang...", ujar Hinata.

"Tapi, tidak sambil berjalan juga. Apalagi sambil memakai _earphone_ , itu sangat berbahaya- _ttebayo!_ ", ujar Naruto.

"Go-gomen, gomen. Itu memang salahku. Kalau begitu, kau bisa meminjam bukuku kalau kau mau...", ujar Hinata sambil menyodorkan bukunya kepada Naruto.

"Benarkah? Tentu saja- _ttebayo!_ _Arigatou,_ Hinata...", seru Naruto sambil mengambil buku di tangan Hinata.

"Kalau kau sudah selesai membacanya, ceritakan isi dan pendapatmu tentang buku itu padaku...", ujar Hinata.

"Tentu saja- _ttebayo!_ Aku bisa membacanya dalam waktu singkat. Tapi, itupun kalau aku tidak tertidur lagi, hehehe...", seru Naruto sambil tertawa.

"Pffttt..Kau benar-benar lucu, Naruto", seru Hinata sambil menahan tawanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kulihat kau mengikat rambutmu..." ujar naruto.

"Ehh, ya. Aku mengikatnya agar aku mudah bergerak dan agar rambutku tidak berantakan. Kenapa memangnya", tanya Hinata.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tapi, kau jadi semakin cantik dengan rambutmu yang seperti itu", ujar naruto yang sukses membuat pipi Hinata memerah.

"Hrrgghh, Naruto _no baka_ ", seru Hinata sambil memukul bahu Naruto.

" _Ittai_ , kenapa kau memukulku? Aku serius, kau benar-benar cantik dengan rambutmu yang diikat ke belakang, Hinata", seru Naruto sambil memegang bahunya.

"Be-benarkah?", tanya hinata yang pipinya makin merah.

"Tentu saja- _ttebayo!_ ", seru Naruto sambil membentuk jarinya menjadi tanda _peace_ dan tersenyum lebar.

"A-Arigatou...", ujar Hinata sambil menunduk malu.

Mereka pun kembali mengobrol, tak lama Shizune- _sensei_ masuk kembali ke ruangan UKS.

"Baiklah, Naruto, sepertinya sudah sore, kau bisa pulang sekarang. Lagipula, sebentar lagi Hinata juga akan dijemput, benar kan hinata?", ujar Shizune.

"Um, y-ya...", ujar hinata.

"Hahh, baiklah kalau begitu. Aku pulang dulu, ya Hinata. Aku harus segera pulang sebelum ibuku marah. _Mata Ashita, ne..._ ", seru Naruto sambil menepuk ujung kepalah Hinata yang sukses membuat Hinata terkejut sekaligus _blushing._

" _Ma-Mata Ashita..._ ", ujar Hinata.

Naruto pun segera keluar setelah pamit pada Hinata dan shizune- _sensei._ Tak lupa ia memasukkan buku hinata ke dalam tasnya dan bergegas menuju loker tempat ia menyimpan sepatu luarnya, namun sebelum itu, ia melangkahkan kakinya terlebih dahulu ke toilet untuk menunaikan hajatnya. Setelah beberapa lama, ia pun bergegas mengganti sepatunya.

"Hahhh, ternyata Hinata tidak begitu menakutkan seperti yang aku kira. Dia baik dan manis. Terutama saat rambutnya diikat, wajahnya semakin cantik _-ttebayo!_ ", gumam naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Tunggu dulu, kenapa aku malah senyum-senyum sendiri sambil memikirkannya. Apa janga-jangan aku...Ahhh, tidak, aku tidak mungkin-hahh...ya sudahlah...", gumam Naruto sambil mengencangkan ikatan sepatunya. Ia pun memasukkan sepatu sekolahnya ke dalam loker dan menguncinya.

" _Yosh,_ aku harus segera pulang. Kalu tidak, bisa-bisa _kaa-chan_ akan memarahiku habis-habisan- _ttebayo!_ ", gumam Naruto.

Ia pun segera keluar dari gedung sekolah menuju gerbang sekilah. Namun , tidak beberapa jauh ia melangkah, Naruto melihat Hinata yang sedang duduk di bangku panjang di dekat gerbang sekolah. Naruto ingin berteriak memanggil Hinata, tetapi teriakan tercekat saat sesosok pemuda mengendarai motor sport biru menghampiri Hinata. Naruto segera bersembunyi di balik pohon besar tak jauh dari situ untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

Pemuda itu membuka helmnya dan nampaklah surai coklat kehitaman yang diikat pendek yang menutupi kepalanya. Dari penampilannya, Naruto terkejut melihat sosok pemuda itu. Pemuda itu tak lain dan tidak bukan adalaha Neji, kapten klub sepak bola, yang beberapa saat lalu bertanding melawannya.

Neji turun dari motornya dan memasang standar motornya. Ia bercakap sedikit dengan Hinata. Samar-samar naruto masih bisa mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Maaf menunggu lama, Hinata..."

"Um..Tidak apa-apa"

Kau bisa naik? Sini kubantu"

Neji membantu Hinata naik ke atas motornya. Setelah itu, sendiri segera naik dan menghidupkan mesin motornya. Mereka pun akhirnya berlalu meninggalkan sekolah dan Naruto yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka. Ia pun akhirnya keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Kenapa Neji- _senpai_ membonceng Hinata pulang? Dan dari percakapan mereka, sepertinya mereka sudah sangat akrab. Apa jangan-jangan mereka pacaran..."gumam naruto dengan nada kecewa.

"Arghhh, kenapa aku harus memikirkan itu? Memangnya kenapa kalau mereka pacaran? Aku kan tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dengan Hinata..., ee..kecuali pertemanan. Argghh...sudahlah, lebih baik aku segera pulang- _ttebayo!_ ", gumam Naruto. Ia pun bergegas meninggalkan SMA Konoha menuju rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

" _Tadaima!_ ", seru Naruto sambil masuk ke dalam rumah. Namun, ia tidak melihat siapa-siapa dan tidak ada seseorangpun yang menjawabnya.

" _Kaa-chan? Tou-chan?_ ", panggil Naruto. Tapi yang dipanggil tidak menjawab panggilan Naruto. Tiba-tiba Naruto mendengar suara yang agak keras dari gudang di samping rumahnya. Penasaran, ia pun segera mendatangi gudang tersebut.

Sesampainya di gudang, Naruto mendapati Ibunya sedang menaruh kardus besar berisi barang-barang di lantai. Naruto pun bergegas masuk.

" _Kaa-chan? Kaa-chan_ sedang apa di sini?", tanya Naruto heran.

"Oh, Naruto, kau sudah pulang. _Kaa-chan_ sedang membersihkan gudang. Jangan berdiri di situ saja celat bantu _Kaa-chan_ , Naruto...", seru Kushina.

"Hahh...Baiklah", seru Naruto.

Naruto pun segera bergegas membantu mengangkat dan menyusun barang-barang di dalam gudang. Setelah kira-kira setengah jam, akhirnya mereka pun menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka. Naruto melihat sebuah kotak besar di dekatnya. Penasaran, ia mulai memeriksa kotak tersebut.

Kotak tersebut kebanyakan berisi mainan masa kecilnya. Ia tersenyum sedikit melihat mainan lamanya itu. Tiba-tiba, Naruto melihat sebuah kotak kecil di dalamnya. Kotak itu sudah sangat berdebu.

"Kotak apa ini?", gumam Naruto sambil mengambil kotak kecil itu. Ia membersihkan debu yang menempel pada kotak itu. Dan nampaklah kalau kotak tersebut berwarna biru muda dengan pinggiran hitam.

"Hmmm, sepertinya aku tidak pernah melihat kotak ini sebelumnya...", gumam Naruto. Ia pun membuka kotak tersebut. Namun, Naruto terkejut melihat isinya.

"Ini...Kalung?!"

.

.

.

.

.

 **~To be Continued~**


	4. Chapter 4

**~DISCLAIMER~**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Arleinz Kyousuke**

 **Romance, Friendship, AU, OOC**

 **Rated T**

 **Thanks for View and Review**

 **Happy Reading...**

.

.

.

.

.

"Kalung?"

"Kalung apa ini?"

Naruto mengamati kalung yang ada di tangannya itu.

"Tunggu, sepertinya kalung ini berbentuk seperti kunci. Akh...Aku benar-benar penasaran. Hahh...ya sudahlah, lebih baik aku segera menyelesaikan pekerjaanku..."

Naruto mengembalikan kalung itu ke kotaknya dan menaruh kotak itu ke dalam tasnya. Naruto pun kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya membersihkan gudang.

.

.

.

.

"Hahh, akhirnya aku bisa bersantai- _ttebayo!_ ", Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya ke ranjangnya yang empuk. Ya, setelah seharian beraktivitas, ia merasa sangat kelelahan. Untungnya, ia sudah mandi tadi.

"Hah...Aku benar-benar penasaran dengan kalung ini. Kalung berbentuk kunci...", gumam Naruto sambil mengamati kalung yang ada di tangannya itu.

"Tapi sepertinya ini benar-benar kunci, tali ini yang membuatnya menjadi kalung. Sepertinya ada ukiran huruf disini..."

"N. Huruf N? Apa mungkin inisial namaku? Tunggu dulu, rasanya aku pernah melihat ukiran ini...Tapi dimana...", gumam Naruto.

"Sepertinya dibelakangnya juga ada ukiran, tapi kelihatannya di bagian belakangnya ada bagian yang patah, jadi ukirannya juga hanya setengah. Tapi aku yakin, ada ukiran huruf juga dibelakang ukiran huruf N tadi..."

"Hahh, aku bingung- _ttebayo!_ Aku tidak tahu kalung apa ini, tapi aku merasa familiar dengan ukirannya..."

"Lebih baik aku simpan saja, siapa tahu nanti akan berguna", gumam Naruto sambil menaruh kalung tersebut ke tempatnya.

"Oh, ya lebih baik aku membaca buku pemberian Hinata saja...", ujar Naruto sambil mengambil buku tersebut dari atas meja.

.

.

.

.

 _"Janji ya, kita akan bertemu lagi disini suatu hari nanti._

 _"Ya, tenang saja, hahaha."_

 _"Baaka..Jangan tertawa disaat seperti ini, tahu!"_

 _"Hahaha, gomen... Tenang saja aku tidak akan lupa"_

 _"Oh, ya aku lupa sesuatu. Ini!"_

 _"Hah? Ini..."_

 _"Ya, sebenarnya aku ingin memberikannya padamu kemarin, tapi saat kudengar kau akan pindah besok, jadinya aku memberinya hari ini saja..."_

 _"Ini, untuk apa?"_

 _"Saat kita bertemu lagi, kau harus membawanya. Ingat, kau harus menjaganya ya..."_

 _"Yosh, siap komandan!"_

 _"Janji?"_

 _"Janji!"_

.

.

.

.

Naruto terbangun dengan muka kusut. Jam alarmnya masih menunjukkan pukul 06.13 pagi. Ia bangun lebih dulu dari jam alarmnya.

"Hoahm..Masih jam 6 lewat 13. Padahal aku menyetel jamnya pukul 06.15, tapi aku malah bangun lebih awal..."

"Dan lagi-lagi mimpi yang sama. Hahh...aku benar-benar bingung. Mimpi yang sama dengan orang yang sama. Anak perempuan itu selalu saja ada di mimpiku. Sebenarnya siapa dia? Kenapa aku rasanya pernah bertemu dengannya?", gumam Naruto.

Tak lama, jam alarmnya pun berbunyi, manandakan jika jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.15. Naruto pun mematikan jamnya dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi. Tak berapa lama ia pun telah rapi dengan seragam sekolahnya dan langsung menuju ke ruang makan.

.

.

.

"Gochisousama...", seru Naruto.

"Kau sudah selesai, Naruto?", tanya Kushina.

"Ya, kalau begitu, _Kaa-chan, Tou-chan, Ittekimasu..._ "

" _Itterashai..._ "

Naruto pun segera mengenakan sepatunya dan langsung pergi menuju sekolahnya.

.

.

.

.

Naruto memasukkan sepatu luarnya ke dalam loker. Ia bersemangat sekali hari ini. Sepertinya ia sangat menikmati udara pagi yang jarang ia hirup. Ia berjalan sambil menyilangkan tangannya di belakang kepalanya sambil bersiul pelan. Tiba-tiba, ia mendengar seseorang berteriak memanggil namanya.

"Narutooo"

Naruto tersentak mendengar panggilan atau lebih tepatnya teriakan itu. Ia pun menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Ia pun langsung mengenali siapa yang telah memanggilnya barusan.

"Oh, Kiba!", seru Naruto.

Kiba nampak berjalan alias setengah berlari, berusaha mencapai tempat dimana Naruto sedang berdiri, namun nampaknya ia terlalu sibuk sampai-sampai tidak melihat keberadaan seorang gadis di depannya. Dan kejadian selanjutnya pun bisa ditebak, Kiba menabrak gadis itu.

Gubraakk...

"Akh..."

"Aww... _Ittaii_ ", seru Kiba

Naruto yang kaget melihat kelakuan Kiba, langsung menghampirinya.

"Hahhh, kau ini. Kalau jalan lihat-lihat. Kalau kau mendapat masalah, aku tidak mau ikut-ikutan", seru Naruto.

"Hoi, bukannya membantu, malah kau yang marah. Kau lupa, kau juga kan pernah menabrak Hinata dulu...", seru Kiba.

"Itu kan sudah berlalu. Lagipula, aku kan sudah minta maaf- _ttebayo!_ Hahh...ya sudahlah...", seru Naruto sambil membantu Kiba berdiri.

"Oh, ya. Aku minta ma-", omongan Kiba terpotong melihat gadis yang barusan ditabraknya.

"Kau kan...", seru Kiba. Gadis bersurai ciklat itu pun sama terkejutnya dengan Kiba.

"Kau kan yang waktu itu..."

"Hei, hei ada apa ini. Kulihat dari kejauhan seperti ada keributan disini...", tanya Sakura menghampiri Naruto

"Hahh...Kiba tiba-tiba saja menabrak seorang gadis- _ttebayo!_ ", seru Naruto.

"Hahh...Kiba, kau sama saja dengan Naruto. Kalau jalan itu hati-ha- Tamaki?", seru Sakura yang sepertinya mengenal gadis bernama Tamaki tersebut.

"Eehh, kau mengenalnya Sakura?", tanya Kiba.

"Tentu saja. Tunggu, kau juga mengenalnya?", tanya Sakura lagi. Naruto hanya bisa menghela napas melihat mereka.

"Oh _, gomen-gomen._ Sini kubantu", seru Kiba sambil mengulurkan tangannya yang juga disambut oleh gadis itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?", tanya Kiba

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa. Tapi, kau kan yang kemarin..."

"Ya, benar, tak kusangka kita bertemu lagi disini...", seru Kiba sambil meletakkan satu tangannya di belakang kepalanya.

"Tunggu, kau mengenal Kiba, Tamaki?", tanya Sakura.

"Sakura- _san_? Um, ya..Sebenarnya kemarin saat aku pulang, tiba-tiba tasku dicuri. Pencurinya sendiri langsung kabur, tiba-tiba dia langsung berlari mengejar pencuri itu dan berhasil mengembalikan tasku."

"Wah, tumben kau baik, Kiba. Tunggu, kau baik atau jangan-jangan...", ujar Naruto sambil menyikut Kiba.

"Apa-apaan kau Naruto...", seru Kiba.

"Haha, sekali lagi aku berterima kasih padamu..."

"Itu bukan apa-apa...", seru Kiba malu-malu.

"Oh ya, kita belum berkenalan. Namaku Tamaki, _yoroshiku..._ ", ujar Tamaki sambil tersenyum dan menjulurkan tangannya.

"Kiba, _yoroshiku..._ "

"Wah, seleramu hebat juga Kiba", seru Naruto sambil menahan tawanya. Ucapan Naruto sukses membuat Kiba _blushing_.

"Apa-apaan kau Naruto...Oh, ya kau juga mengenal Tamaki, Sakura?", tanya Kiba.

"Ya, kami berdua klub Biologi. Aku mengenal Tamaki saat kami ikut mendaftar klub Biologi", seru Sakura.

"Oh, ya aku tidak tahu kau bersekolah disini...Kau kelas berapa? Kalau aku 1-A", tanya Kiba.

"Aku kelas 1-B. Kelas kita berdekatan ya...", seru Tamaki.

"Hmmm...Kalau begitu, sepertinya kami harus pergi, ayo Naruto!", seru Sakura sambil menarik tangan Naruto.

"Eehh, Sakura apa-apaan ka-", belum sempat Naruto meneruskan ucapannya Sakura sudah menyeretnya menuju ruang jelas mereka. Tamaki dan Kiba hanya bisa heran melihat tingkah mereka.

"Eehh..kalau begitu, mau pergi ke kelas bersama?", tanya Kiba.

"Tentu saja", jawab Tamaki. Dan akhirnya mereka pun berjalan beriringan menuju ruang kelas mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

"Ohayo!", seru Naruto dan Sakura dari depan pintu kelas dan langsung dijawab oleh para penghuninya.

"Hmmm...tumben kalian datang bersama...", ujar Sasuke.

"Hahhh, ini gara-gara Kiba. Ia menabrak seorang gadis tadi, tapi ternyata gadis itu kenalannya dan mereka malah asyik ngobrol, terpaksa aku diseret Sakura untuk pergi dari sini"

"Kau tidak bisa baca situasi, ya? Kita tifsk boleh menggangu mereka...", seru Sakura.

"Hn, begitu. Hahh...kupikir kalian berdua pacaran..."

"Eeehh, mana mungkin aku pacaran dengan anak ini, lagipula aku kan..."

"Haha, kau ini ada-ada saja- _ttebayo!_ Itu tidak mungkin, atau jangan-jangan kau cemburu?", seru Naruto sambil tersenyum misterius.

"Eehh, ma-mana mungkin. Lagipula untuk apa aku cemburu", seru Sasuke.

"Eehh, kalau begitu kenapa pipimu merah, Sasuke? Haha..." seru Naruto.

"Hn, kau berisik saja, Naruto...", seru Sasuke. Sakura yang memperhatikan mereka juga terlihat merah pipinya.

"Ohayo!"

Sebuah suara mengagetkan mereka, Mereka pun menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Nampak seorang gadis dengan tongkat, memasuki ruang kelas mereka. Kaki gadis itu diperban, mengisyaratkan alasan kenapa ia memakai tongkat. Naruto yang mengenali gadis itu langsung menghampirinya.

"Hinata, bagaimana lukamu?", tanya Naruto.

"Sudah baikan. Tapi, aku masih belum bisa berjalan, makanya aku memakai tongkat untuk sementara"

"Hinata? Kenapa dengan kakimu?", tanya Sakura khawatir.

"Sebenarnya kemarin, aku dan Naruto sedang membereskan peralatan sepakbola di ruang peralatan, tapi karena tidak hati-hati, barang yang ada di atas lemari menimpaku dan aku terjatuh. Hasilnya, kakiku jadi terkilir. Untung saja Naruto menolongku dan membawaku ke UKS", ujar Hinata.

"Hahhh, lain kali hati-hati, Hinata...", ujar Sakura.

"Hei, hei ada apa ini?", sahut Kiba yang baru saja tiba di kelas.

"Wah, wah, sudah selesai kencannya Kiba?", seru Naruto menggodanya.

"Apa-apaan kau Naruto. Kami tidak berkencan. Tapi aku harap kami bisa...", ujar Kiba.

"Eeehh, jangan bilang kau menyukai Tamaki?", sahut Sakura.

"Wah, ternyata Kiba sudah besar yaaa...", sahut Naruto sambil menyikut Kiba.

"Apa-apaan kau Naruto", seru Kiba sambil menjitak Naruto.

"Aww.. _Ittai_...", seru Naruto.

"Oh, ya aku lupa. Apa kalian sudah melihat mading?", tanya Sasuke.

"Oh, iya, pengumuman Klub Sepakbola!", Naruto bergegas menuju mading kelas mereka. Ia tersenyum puas saat melihat namanya tertera disana.

"Yeah, aku berhasil _-ttebayo!_ Aku di terima masuk Klub sepabola!", teriak Naruto girang.

"Hmmm, kau jangan terlalu senang seperti itu. Lihat, aku juga diterma, tahu...", sahut Kiba sambil menunjuk namanya.

"Hn, sepertinya kita bertiga lolos seleksi yang sangat melelahkan itu...", ujar Sasuke.

"Wah, hebat kita sudah seperti ditakdirkan bersama. Memang benar kalau kita berjod-", belum selesai Naruto berbicara, ia kembali mendapat jitakan di kepalanya, kali ini dari Sasuke.

"Hentikan leluconmu itu. Aku mau muntah mendengarnya", ujar Sasuke.

"Huh, dasar Sasuke _-teme_ ", seru Naruto

"Apa katamu?!", seru Sasuke.

"Pffttt...Kau lucu sekali Naruto...", tawa Hinata.

"Tenang Hinata, kali ini aku pasti akan menjadi pemain andalan Klub Sepakbola- _ttebayo!_ ", seru Naruto sambil memegang oundak Hinata dan tangannya yang satu lagi membentuk simbol _peace._

"Eehh...Nampaknya kalian sudah semakin akrab ya...", seru Sakura.

"Hn, aku curiga jangan-jangan kalian sudah berpacaran...", seru Sasuke yang sukses membuat Naruto dan Hinata _blushing._

"Ti-tidak. Kami tidak berpacaran, Sasuke...", seru Naruto.

"Eehh...Atau sebenarnya kau menyukainya tapi tidak mengakui perasaanmu sebenarnya...", sahut Kiba.

" _Ba-bakayarou!_ Kau jangan menyebar gosip sembarangan Kiba!", seru Naruto.

Tiba-tiba bel masuk pun berbunyi, membuat Naruto tidak jadi menjitak Kiba.

"Kau beruntung, Kiba. Bel masuk telah menyelamatkanmu dari jitakan mautku...", seru Naruto.

"Eehh, sini kalau kau berani, hahaha...", ujar Kiba yang jiwa jahilnya sudah mencapai maksimum.

"Sudah, sudah. Lebih baik kita kembali ke meja masing-masing...", ujar Sasuke.

Mereka pun kembali ke meja masing-masing sambil menunggu guru masuk.

.

.

.

.

Naruto mengencangkan tali sepatunya. Mata pelajaran pertama mereka di hari itu adalah olahraga, itu sebabnya sekarang ia mengganti sepatunya dengan sepatu olahraga.

" _Yosh,_ kalian sudah selesai?", tanya Naruto yang dijawab dengan gelengan oleh Sasuke dan Kiba

"Kalau begitu, aku duluan- _ttebayo!_ ", seru naruto. Ia pun segera menuju lapangan.

Tak jauh dari lapangan, Naruto melihat Hinata sedang duduk dibawah pohon bersama Sakura. Ia pun langsung menghampiri Hinata, tapi tanpa sengaja, tiba-tiba ia menyenggol seorang gadis.

"Gomen, aku tidak sengaja...", seru Naruto.

"Hmmm...Kau Namikaze Naruto, kan?", tanya gadis itu.

"Eehh, ya aku Namikaze Naruto. Bagaimana kau bisa-"

"Tentu saja aku tahu, kau kan yang membuat keributan di barisan anak kelas 1 saat upacara waktu itu. Waktu itu, semua murid kelas 3 sampai tertawa melihatmu, haha..."

"Eeeh, murid kelas 3, berarti kau ini-"

"Ya, aku _senpai_ mu. Perkenalkan, namaku Shion"

"Shion? Kalau begitu aku akan memanggilmu Shion- _senpai..._ ", seru Naruto.

"Haha, ternyata kau lucu juga...", seru gadis bernama Shion itu.

"Hahaha, begitu ya? Kalau begitu aku dulua, _senpai_ , karena asaat ini aku sedang ada pelajaran olahraga...", seru Naruto.

"Begitu...Baiklah, sampai jumpa...", seru Shion sambil berlalu, Naruto pun bergegas menghampiri Hinata dan Sakura.

"Eehh, kau berbicara dengan siapa tadi, Naruto?, tanya Sakura.

"Oh, tadi itu Shion- _senpai_ ", jawab Naruto.

"Wah, kau beruntung bisa berkenalan dengannya Naruto..", ujar Kiba yang baru saja datang bersama dengan Sasuke.

"Hah? Kenapa memangnya?", tanya Naruto.

"Shion- _senpai_ itu sangat populer di kalangan para murid. Kecantikannya itu sudah terkenal di seantero SMA Konoha", ujar Kiba.

"Heh, benarkah? Tapi dia itu memang cantik, sih...", ujar Naruto. Ucapan Naruto barusan membuat Hinata cemberut. Sakura yang melihat Hinata langsung tersenyum misterius.

"Tapi, menurutku ada gadis yang lebih cantik dari dia...", sahut Naruto.

"Hmm, benarkah? Siapa?", tanya Kiba.

"Ya, benar. Dia adalah Hinata, hehe...", ucapan Naruto membuat pipi Hinata memerah.

"Hahaha, aku cuma bercanda. Tapi bukankah Hinata memang cantik. Kau tidak perlu suka padanya untuk mengakuinya...", ujar Naruto yang membuat pipi Hinata semakin memerah. Sakura terlihat tersenyum, kelihatannya sebuah ide terlintas di benaknya...

"Oh, ya aku lupa. Guy- _sensei_ tadi menyuruhku memanggil dua orang murid laki-laki, jadi sepertinya kalian harus ikut denganku Sasuke, Kiba...", seru Sakura.

"Eehh, kenapa harus aku?", seru Kiba.

"Sudah, jangan banyak tanya. Ikut saja, sambil menggandeng tangan kedua orang itu untuk pergi dari sana. Naruto dan hinata hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ melihat mereka.

Naruto pun duduk disamping Hinata.

"Hahhh, nampaknya hari ini cerah ya?", ujar Naruto.

"Ya, Matahari tidak begitu terik karena adanya awan...Sayang, aku tidak bisa ikut karena keadaan kakiku..", sahut Hinata.

"Hahh, tenang saja, kakimu pasti akan sembuh dalam waktu dekat..."

"Ya,aku harap begitu..."

"Oh, ya aku sudah membaca bukumu kemarin, yaaa walaupun belum sampai habis, sih. Tapi buku itu benar-benar bagus..."

"Benarkah? Ya, menurutku buku itu sangat bagus, bercerita tentang dua orang yang saling terikat...janji..."

"Ya, jalan ceritanya benar-benar menarik aku bahkan langsung membacanya sepulang sekolah kemarin, tapi aku malah ketiduran lagi saat membacanya..."

"Haha, sepertinya kau selalu ketiduran sehabis membaca buku itu..."

"Hehe, ya. Habisnya kemarin aku capek sekali. Sampai-sampai rasanya tubuhku sudah terbelah menjadi dua..."

"Pffftt...Kau lucu Naruto- _kun..._ "

"Hahaha, tunggu...barusan kau memanggilku...", tany Naruto yang membuat Hinata terkejut. Sepertinya Hinata juga tidak sadar kalau dia memanggil Naruto dengan tambahan _suffix -kun._

"Umm, ti-tidak apa-apa, kan kalau aku memanggilmu, Naruto...- _kun?_

"Eehh, sebenarnya tidak apa-apa, tapi agak aneh saja mendengarnya"

"Ehh, atau aku memanggilmu dengan panggilan biasa saja..."

"Tidak, tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Aku menyukai panggilan itu. Kau bisa memanggilku Naruto _-kun-ttebayo!_ ", seru Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar, diikuti oleh Hinata yang tersenyum malu. Mereka pun mengobrol dengan santai sambil menunggu guru mereka datang.

Priiiitttt...Suara peluit mengagetkan mereka berdua. Suara itu berasal dari lapangan. Tampaknya, guru mata pelajaran olahraga mereka sudah datang.

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus pergi, sepertinya Guy- _sensei_ sudah datang. Kau sebaiknya disini saja melihatku. _Jaa_ , Hinata...", seru Naruto yang dijawab anggukan oleh Hinata.

.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa jam, akhirnya bel tanda istirahat pun berbunyi. Naruto dan kawan-kawan pun sudah menyelesaikan pelajaran olahraga mereka.

"Baiklah, anak-anak, bel sudah berbunyi, kalian boleh istirahat. Ingat, jangan berdesakan di kantin dan terus tanamkan semangat masa muda dalam diri kalian", seru Guy sambil memberikan motivasi pada muridnya.

"Hei, Sasuke ayo kita ke kantin...", seru Kiba.

"Baiklah, Sakura, kau ikut?", tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu saja. Naruto bagaimana?", ujar Sakura.

"Kalian melihat Hinata tidak?", tanya Naruto yang tidak merasakan kehadiran Hinata di pohon tempat ia dan Hinata duduk tadi.

"Tidak, kami tidak melihatnya", ujar Sakura.

"Kau ikut ke kantin, tidak?", tanya Kiba yang perutnya sudah berbunyu sejak tadi.

"Hmm sepertinya aku tidak ikut. Aku sangat capek, lagipula perutku belum lapar- _ttebayo.._ ", ujar Naruto.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami pergi dulu, _jaa_ "

Naruto memandang kepergian teman-temannya itu. Sekarang ia merasa bingung harus pergi kemana.

"Hah...aku capek sekali. Hmm...aku penasaran, atap sekolah itu dikunci apa tidak ya? Pasti enak sekali berbaring diatas atap saat cuaca sedang bagus..."

Naruto pun memutuskan pergi ke atap sekolah. Satu per satu anak tangga ia naiki. Dan akhirnya ia menemukan pintu menuju atap. Ia pun memutar gagang pintu tersebut. Merasa pintu tersebut tidak dikunci, ia pun membukanya.

"Wahh, ini sempurna. Sekarang aku bisa-", Naruto terkejut.

"Siapa itu? Naruto... _-kun?_ ", Naruto tersenyum mendengar suara yang dikenalnya

"Hinata? kau disini?", tanya Naruto sambil menghampiri Hinata.

"Naruto- _kun?_ Kenapa kau ke sini? Kau tidak bersama Kiba dan yang lainnya?", tanya Hinata.

"Ya, awalnya aku diajak mereka ke kantin. Tapi, aku sangat capek, jadinya aku kesini. Untung saja tidak dikunci", kata Naruto sambil menyenderkan punggungnya di dinding di samping Hinata.

"Oh, Iya. Kau mau?", tanya Hinata sambil menyodorkan _bento_ nya pada Naruto.

"Wah, apa tidak apa-apa?", tanya Naruto ragu.

"Tenang saja..."

"Wah, _Sankyuu_ ", kata Naruto sambil mencicipi _bento_ Hinata.

"Woahh, _umai..._ Ini kau yang membuatnya?", seru Naruto.

"Ya, tentu saja aku yang membuatnya..."

"Woah, kau hebat Hinata. Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa memasak..."

"Kau kira aku tidak bisa memasak. Aku ini sudah bisa memasak sejak umur 10 tahun, tahu...", seru Hinata bangga.

"Hahaha, _gomen._ Tapi ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau makan disini? Kenapa tidak di kantin atau di kelas saja? Kakimu kan masih sakit"

"Aku suka duduk di atap, terutama saat cuaca bagus seperti ini. Masalah kakiku, memang cukup susah menaiki tangga dengan kondisi seperti ini, tapi itu semua terbayar dengan pemandangan langit biru yang begitu sempurna.."

"Begitu... Aku dulu saat SMP juga sering duduk di atap sekolah, tapi saat itu aku sering ketiduran, jadinya aku dimarahi karena membolos pelajaran, hehe..."

"Hihihi, benarkah? Kau sungguh tidak beruntung, Naruto _-kun_..."

"Hehehe"

Naruto memposisikan tangannya di belakang kepalanya dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada kedua tangannya. Semilir angin menyapu surai kuningnya, membuatnya ia melambai-lambai mengikuti arah angin.

"Angin yang sangat menenangkan. Rasanya seperti semua bebanku jadi hilang...", sahut hinata sambil memandang langit.

"Ya, itu sebabnya aku suka berada disini...", naruto menoleh ke arah Hinata.

"Ya, memandang langit dan menikmati semilir angin membelai tubuhmu, di dunia yang seperti ini, hal seperti ini susah didapatkan", ujar Hinata sambil memejamkan matanya.

Naruto memperhatikan Hinata. Semilir angin menyapu setiap helai dari surai _indigo_ gadis itu, membuat Naruto terdiam sejenak. Tanpa sadar, pandangannya terpaku pada Hinata dan pupil natanya membulat. Surainya yang tersapu angin dan wajahnya yang cerah, membuat Naruto terpana.

"Ki-Kirei..."

"Kau berkata sesuatu, Naruto- _kun_?", sahut hinata sambil menoleh ke arah naruto.

"Ah, ti-tidak, bukan apa-apa", seru Naruto. Hinata kembali memejamkan matanya.

Naruto menatap wajah gadis itu. Entah jenapa ia merasa nyaman memandang wajahnya. Tanpa sadar, Naruto tersenyum sambil menatap wajah Hinata. ia pun memejamkan matanya sambil menikmati semilir angin yang membelai tubuhnya.

.

.

.

.

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan, matanya menangkap cahaya matahari menerangi matanya. Ia hendak menyeka matanya dengan tangannya, namun, ia merasakan sesuatu yang berat pada tangan kanannya. Ia menoleh ke kanan, dan ia terpaku.

Ia mendapati Hinata sedang tidur tepat di bahu kanannya. Sejenak ia terkejut, namun melihat wajah Hinata, senyum kembali terkembang di wajahnya. Namun, sejenak ia mengingat sesuatu. Ia melihat jam tangan di tangan kirinya.

"Astaga, sudah jam segini, itu artinya sudah jam mata pelajaran Sejarah...Kakashi _-sense_ _i_ pasti akan memarahiku- _ttebayo!_ ", serunya agak keras.

Suara Naruto tadi nampaknya didengar oleh Hinata, nampak ia sedikit membuka matanya.

"Hi-Hinata.. _gomen..._ Aku membangunkanmu, ya?", seru Naruto. Hinata lalu, menoleh pada naruto. Ia terkejut, karena ia mendapati dirinya sedang bersandar pada bahu Naruto. Seketika ia pun membenarkan posisinya.

" _Gome_ _n_...aku malah tidur di bahumu...", seru Hinata.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tapi, yang terpenting sekarang, kita harus kembali ke kelas. Pelajaran sejarah sudah dimulai.." Ujar, Naruto sambil berdiri.

"Apa? Gawat, kita pasti kena hukum Kakashi _-sensei_...", seru hinata.

"Maka dari itu kita harus kembali", ujar naruto. Ia membantu Hinata berdiri dan menyerahkan tongkat berjalannya pada Hinata. Mereka pun bergegas menuju kelas mereka.

.

.

.

.

Naruto mengetuk pintu kelas 1-A. Terdengar suara dari dalam yang menyuruhnya masuk. Ia pun membuka pintu kelas itu. Seketika pandangan seluruh kelas tertuju pada Naruto dan Hinata yang sudah melewatkan hampir 1 jam pelajaran.

"Naruto? Hahhh...kau ini...membuat masalah lagi?", tanya kakashi.

"Ngg.. _A-Ano Sensei,_ Aku..."

"Sekarang jelaskan kenapa kalian bisa membolos?", tanya Kakashi.

"Ngg...Itu... tadi ka-", ucapan Naruto terpotong.

" _Sumimasen, Sensei._ Tadi saat aku ingin masuk ke kelas, tiba-tiba saja aku terjatuh, jadinya kakiku sakit sekali. Naruto yang melihatku, menolong membawaku ke UKS, jadi ini semua salahku...", seru Hinata sambil membungkukkan badannya tanda meminta maaf.

"Hahhh, lain kali kau harus berhati-hati, Hinata. Baiklah, kalau begitu kalian boleh masuk", seru kakashi.

Ucapan kakashi membuat Naruto dan Hinata lega. Mereka pun kembali ke kursi mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

Tak terasa, bel pulang pun bergema di SMA Konoha. Murid-murid pun berhamburan keluar kelas, entah itu untuk pulang, ataupun karena ada kegiatan klub. Tak terkecuali dengan ketiga pemuda ini.

"Yosh, ini latihan pertama kita sebagi anggota klub sepakbola SMA Konoha. aku sangat bersemangat- _ttebayo!_ ", seru Naruto.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi", seru Sasuke yang nampanya bersemangat sekali kali ini. Mereka pun berjalan beriringan menuju lapangan sepakbola. Di jalan, mereka bertemu dengan Sakura dan Hinata.

"Kalian mau pergi untuk kegiatan klub?", tanya Sakura.

"Ya, kau sendiri?", tanya Sasuke.

"Aku juga mau pergi ke ruangan klub Biologi...", ujar Sakura.

"Oh, kalau begitu sampaikan salamku untuk Tamaki, ya...", ujar Kiba.

"Eeehhh, kenapa kau titip salam kepadanya. Berarti kau benar-benar suka padanya, kan?", tanya Sakura.

"Eehh, itu...", ujar Kiba sambil tersipu.

"Hn, benarkah? Hebat juga kau, Kiba...", ujar Sasuke sambil menepuk bahu Kiba.

"Ssttt... jangan bilang padanya ya...", ujar Kiba.

"Ya, ya. Tapi kau harus cepat menembaknya, sebelum ada orang yang mendahuluimu..."

"Ya...itu pasti ada waktunya...", ujar Kiba.

"Haha. Lalu, kau tidak ikut kegiatan klub sepakbola Hinata?", tanya Naruto.

"Tidak, aku tidak diperbolehkan ikut oleh Neji _nii-chan_ selama aku belum sembuh benar...", ujar Hinata.

"Hmm...begitu...", ujar Naruto.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami duluan, ayo Sasuke, Naruto...", seru Kiba, mengajak kedua temannya.

"Um, Sasuke-kun, ingat ya, pulang latihan...", ujar Sakura.

"Ya, tenang saja...", seru Sasuke.

"Heee, ada apa dengan kalian?", tanya Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa, sudahlah, ayo kita pergi", ujar Sasuke sambil mendorong kedua temannya menuju lapangan.

.

.

.

.

Setelah 2 jam lebih, latihan pun selesai. Begitu juga dengan Naruto dan kawan-kawan yang juga telah selesai berlatih.

"Baiklahi, latihan hari ini cukup sampai disini!", seru Neji.

"Hei, Kiba, kau melihat Sasuke?", tanya Naruto.

"Tadi, dia bilang mau pergi duluan, karena ada janji dengan Sakura.

"Hee, sepertinya mereka berpacaran..", ujar Naruto.

"Atau, mungkin saja Sasuke ingin menembak Sakura...", ujar Kiba.

"Haha, hebat juga kau, Sasuke...", ujar Naruto.

"Kau tadi bermain agak kurang bagus Naruto. Kenapa?", tanya Neji sambil melepas sepatunya dan bergabung dengan mereka.

"Oh, Neji- _senpai_?! Benarkah? Ya, aku juga tidak tahu", jawab Naruto.

"Yaa, mungkin karena Hinata tidak hadir, _senpai._ Ya, kan naruto? Haha...", seru Kiba sambil tertawa.

"Apa-apaan kau Kiba?!", seru Naruto yang agak tersinggung sekaligus malu.

"Hahaha. Oh, ya, Hinata bilang padaku kalau kau yang membawanya ke UKS kemarin. Terima kasih, ya. Aku sampai khawatir...", ujar Neji.

"Ya, itu bukan apa-apa. Lagipula nanti _se_ _npai_ akan marah kalau pacarnya terluka gara-gara aku, kan...", ujar Naruto.

"Hah?! Pacar?", sahut Kiba.

"Hahahaha, dari mana kau bisa menyimpulkan kalau aku dan Hinata berpacaran, naruto?", tanya Neji sambil tertawa.

"Ya, habisnya, kemarin aku melihat kalian pulang bersama, dan kalian sepertinya sudah sangat akrab..."

"Hahaha, kau salah sangka, Naruto...", seru Kiba sambil tertawa.

"Hah? Jelas-jelas mereka sangat akrab, sampai-sampai Hinata memanggil Neji- _senpai_ dengan sebutan _nii-_ _chan_ bukannya _senpai_ ", ujar Naruto.

"Hahaha, tentu saja Hinata memanggilku begitu, karena aku memang kakaknya...", seru Neji.

"Heeeeh?!", seru Naruto.

"Hahaha, Hinata dan Neji _-senpa_ i itu kakak-adik, Naruto...", seru Kiba.

"Hahaha, ya. Oh, ya aku juga lupa menyebut nama lengkapku kemarin saat perkenalan anggota. Ya, namaku Hyuuga Neji...", ujar Neji.

"Hahhh...sepertinya aku salah paham- _ttebayo..._ ", ujar Naruto.

"Hee, kenapa? Kau cemburu, Naruto kalau Hinata bersama Neji- _senpai?_ ", sahut Kiba dengan nada meledek.

"Ti-tidak mungkin. Un-untuk apa aku cemburu- _ttebayo_!?", seru Naruto. Namun, rona merah di pipinya tidak mengisyaratkan demikian.

"Tenang saja, Naruto, Hinata belum punya pacar, kok...", ujar Neji yang ikut-ikutan meledek yang membuat Naruto semakin malu.

"Hahh..sudahlah, lebih baik aku segera pulang!", ujar Naruto sambil berdiri dan berjalan pulang

"Haha, lihat _, senpai_ , dia malu...Sebaiknya kau jujur saja pada perasaanmu, Naruto. Sebelum kau didahului orang lain...",

seru Kiba, sementara Neji hanya bisa tersenyum

Naruto berjalan sambil memikirkan sesuatu. Ia memikirkan lerkataan Kiba barusan. Perasaannya pada Hinata memang tak biasa. Ia merasa nyaman bersamanya. Naruto terus memikirkannya..

"Mungkinkah kalau aku menyukai Hinata. Ya, memang aku merasa senang berbicara dengannya. Aku...Mungkinkah?..."

.

.

.

.

.

 **~To be Continued~**


End file.
